It's Christmas
by PurpleAi
Summary: Clary is having a bad time this holiday season. She's recently broken up with her boyfriend and running late for work. A chance run in with workplace legend and ladies man Jace Wayland one morning starts an interesting week for Clary. Christmas is around the corner. Will Clary and Jace get their happy ending? Rating will change to 'M' for smuttiness in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Requested by 'Married to Herondale'.**

 **A little different to what you asked for but I hope you like it all the same.**

 **This is a little late as this spans some time before Christmas but I guess better late than never.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Smuttiness is coming in later chapters. That's a promise.**

I'm late I'm bloody late. I managed to forget to set my alarm this morning but I guess it's a side effect of no longer living with that control freak asshat bastard fucktard. Okay so I recently broke up with my boyfriend it wasn't pretty. He was cheating on me and I left him. He begged me to stay but I couldn't. "hy would he cheat if he actually wanted to be with me? God I hate men.

I hate him I hate him I hate him. I had to move out and find a new place just before Christmas because of the fucker. The control freak used to set an alarm for himself every morning and would expect me to wake up early too and have breakfast with him. It was mainly to make breakfast for him. The manipulative son of a bitch. So now I forget stupid little things like setting the alarm because my body clock routinely wakes me up an hour earlier than I should be awake because that was when he woke up. This morning I willed myself to go back to sleep and managed to sleep for much longer than I intended to. Hence the lateness.

I see the lift door shutting and make a break for it. The lift takes forever to come back around and I'm on the 7th floor. I'm not taking the stairs. No not today! So I jam my arm in to keep the door from shutting and throw myself in. I make impact with the other body in there and almost knock up both us over.

God I'm so stupid.

"Whoa there Clarissa. If you wanted to jump me in the lift you only had to ask." The other person says straightens us both up effectively stopping me from falling over. That voice it can't be. I look up and turn bright red and its Jace Wayland holding me in his arms smirking down at me.

"I wasn't trying to ... I'm late I was just trying to make the lift..." I say lamely looking up at him my cheeks turning hotter by the second.

He chuckles and the amused look on his face makes me want to curl into a ball and die. I look away.

"Well that's a shame isn't it? Here I thought I was about to get lucky on a Monday morning with such a pretty little redhead too. That would have my made my week." He says in a seductive tone. I look up at him and his eyes are smouldering. My eyes widen and my jaw drops. The lift pings to signal we have arrived and he loosens his hold on me but the look on his face doesn't change.

He's got to be toying with me.

I quickly turn and run out before I can embarrass myself further and just make it to my 9am meeting a minute late.

When I get back to my desk there's a cup of coffee waiting for me. It's from my favourite cafe across the road and I smile. There's a post it note folded up on top. I open it.

 _Looking forward to the next time we bump into each other. I hope this coffee makes your morning as much as you made mine. Jace.  
_  
"No freaking way." I mumble to myself as I sip. It's my favourite holiday drink from my favourite coffee place. What on earth is going on? Jace Wayland has never even looked at me. I didn't think he knew my name let alone where I sit.

So let's break this down. I work for an advertising company. I work behind the scenes in creative and help the planners and traders create material for their presentations. I've worked with his team before but we have barely interacted in the past 3 years since I started here. I'm a designer and we get no kudos not really. The traders, planners and other front facing roles all party together all the time. To be fair designers did go but I'd been with my super possessive ex-boyfriend since I started working here so unless I had to strictly attend I would opt out. Right now I was feeling pretty bitter about this.

So back to Jace. He's the ultimate party boy and ladies man and has girls queueing up to throw themselves at him. I don't think he's ever even looked my way. What the hell is going on?

I drink my coffee and ignore the note. He's such a flirt and I don't know how to respond to it without sounding like an idiot.

I'm so embarrassed I make sure to avoid him all day. And successfully manage to do so. I don't know why I'm trying to avoid him I bet he isn't even looking for me. I'm such a loser.

I tell my best friend Isabelle that night over drinks and she dies laughing. Once she recovers she takes a sip of her drink and says, "I've seen him before he's friends with Alec he's pretty hot Clary."

"How did I not know this?" I ask incredulously.

"Because you've been so wrapped up in Sebastard for the past 4 years you never come out with us at all. At all! Or you would have met him." Izzy says rolling her eyes, "He was overseas for a few years he only moved back about 4 years ago I guess. My family have known his since we were children."

"Oh…" I say lamely. Yet another reminder of how awful my life was with Sebastian. He hated it when I went out with friends. No guys. No mixed groups. I could only see Isabelle on girls nights. He was so damn possessive.

"So he got you coffee? That's sweet. Jace isn't sweet." Isabelle asks narrowing her eyes, "What did the note say again?"

I repeat it to her in a monotone voice blushing like an idiot.

"Dear god he likes you. A lot." Izzy says gasping, "Jace never makes an effort with girls he never has to."

"He's just messing with me." I say rolling my eyes and taking another sip of my drink, "He's not serious."

"So why did you avoid him like the plague?" Izzy asks raising her eyebrow.

"I was embarrassed." I say pouting, "He's just making fun of me."

"Sure he is." Izzy says laughing, "You're in denial Clary."

"Ok anyway ..." I say smoothly changing the topic. He doesn't come up again and I'm so glad. I decide to brush it off as a one off freak occurrence and tell myself to forget about it.

But when I fall asleep that night I dream of him.

 **A little different to what I usually write but I hope you like nonetheless.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **And check out my other fics.**

 **Much love x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update I really did want to get this up yesterday but I put up so many chapter of 'Who's Boss?' instead.**

 **I have been having a great response to that fic. Thank you to everyone who has been reading it and reviewing it.**

 **So this is the next part of this short story.**

When I get to my desk the next morning on time and after having a great night's sleep and waking up with no hangover I am so happy. Nothing can stop me today. Okay so I skipped breakfast as usual but I'll just grab something from the canteen. I'm starving.

I look down at my desk and there's a bag from the local diner on my desk. I frown at it suspiciously. There's no note and I open the bag and the smell of coconut pancakes wafts up making me sigh in contentment. These are my favourite. These must be from one of my team mates. They know me so well.

I open the box and they're still warm. Then I notice a note at the bottom of the bag. Holy crap it can't be.

 _You're avoiding me. Its fine I don't give up that easily._

 _I'm out of office for the next few days working off site. The coast is clear. But you can't hide from me forever Clarissa._

I turn bright red. Izzy was right. Shit fuck oh my. I sit down and enjoy the pancakes no use letting good pancakes go to waste. Right? That and I'm so ravenous I literally can't stop myself from eating them. I'm glad he isn't around because the butterflies in my stomach every time I reread the note are insane. Imagine if he was actually here.

I put the note in my drawer. It's in there with the one from yesterday.

I can't get him out of my head for the rest of the day. I'm so screwed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day after another great night's sleep I get to my desk and there's a box on it. I don't even bat an eyelid and open it. I thought he was off site today. Is he back early?

 _If you're wondering how I'm sending you things when I'm not even here. I have my ways._

 _I heard you enjoyed the pancakes too. I wish I had been there to enjoy them with you._

 _Something sweet for you. I'm back on Friday just so you know._

It's a box of peppermint candy canes. How on earth is he doing this? They're my favourite brand too. I smile down at them. He said he heard I enjoyed the pancakes. Does he have spies in the office? I glance over the room casually and I don't see anything unusual. I bite my lip and put the box in my drawer.

I take one out after lunch and enjoy it. Amazing. He's definitely getting insider information. Kind of creepy.

Who am I kidding? Deep down I'm loving this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I waltz into work on Thursday morning. There's no box on my desk and I'm surprised to be upset about it. What was I thinking? He's probably lost interest already.

Around 11am and a delivery man comes around. And when I'm handed a package I look confused.

I open it up thinking it must be a corporate Christmas gift from one of our suppliers but I got most of those last week. It's a box of cookies from my favourite bakery downtown.

 _Sorry this is a bit late. But the bakery only opens at 10am. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. I'll be back just in time for the party._

 _I'll see you there and I hope you're looking forward to seeing me too._

I literally die on the spot. He's back tomorrow. I can't do this. It's all too real now

I make a frantic phone call to Izzy who calms me down and tells me she'll come over in the tonight and pick an outfit for me.

She ends up staying the night and helps me get ready the next morning.

"Here wear this Christmas jumper over it." She says throwing it at me, "You can't go to work looking this damn sexy everyone will hit on you. Don't take it off until the evening."

I pull it on and she raises an eyebrow at me.

"God Clary, you're going to knock his socks off." She says grinning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todays the day I think as I arrive at my desk. He's not back yet I know that but I still can't stop the butterflies in my stomach.

There's an envelope on my desk my name on it with and I open it. A sprig of mistletoe falls out and I bite my lip. Of course there's a note inside.

 _Looking forward to making use of this tonight._

I blush and bite my lip. Is he actually serious? Who does things like this?

I wonder what the day will bring but even more I'm thinking about tonight. When we will finally see each other again.

This is so strange but I really can't wait to see him tonight. Yes I feel nervous and afraid but there is also a strange excitement bubbling inside me.

This week has been so peculiar but it feels nice to be romanced even if it is in the different way than I am used to. I would never ever have expected this of him not in a million years.

But if nothing else this week has definitely endeared him to me in a way I didn't think was possible. Yes he is probably one of the most good looking men I have ever met in my life but conversely he is also the sweetest.

I smile to myself and put the sprig of mistletoe in my drawer. I'm not making use of this … not until I see him that is.

 **So I know this is short but the next chapter is the Christmas Party and the rating will go up to M once I post that chapter.**

 **I want to make sure it's been thoroughly edited before I put it up.**

 **Thanks for reading. I will be replying to all your reviews now.**

 **Clary and Jace will be seeing each other in the next chapter. Christmas Party + Alcohol + Clary + Jace = ... Well it could only be one thing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A little update that is so late and overdue ...**

We finish our day early and have a round of party games and a light lunch. I'm distracted the whole time. All I can think about is him. God, he's really done a number on me.

A lot of girls have changed now into more party appropriate clothes and they are way over the top. Short dresses that barely cover their ass, I can't say I'm much better but at least I'm covered up for now. I get lots of compliments too despite not revealing my outfit yet. Nobody is used to me making this much of an effort. It makes me smile. I wonder what his reaction will be.

God I hope he doesn't realise it's all for him.

I manage to get through the day so far but I'm jittery. When we go down for to the restaurant for dinner. I see him across the room and my stomach drops out. He waves and I swear I see him wink at me. The room is full and I'm glad he doesn't get a chance to see me up close. I am bright red.

Thank goodness for the seating chart making sure there's some distance between us. I'm going to die. My heart is beating so fast and I keep looking up at him and looking away when he catches my eye. Oh god. He looks so good. And … Holy crap. I'm going to die.

People move around once the meal is over but he doesn't move from his seat across the room and I'm certainly not going to go over to him. I wouldn't know how to approach him. I'm slightly disappointed but quite glad at the same time. I don't know what I'd say if he came up to me now. I'd probably be an incoherent mess. I pour myself another glass of wine. I need it.

We make our way back to the office for more drinks and games and I finally pull off my jumper. In my nervousness I probably drank a bit too much. I'm pretty much off my face now and I'm feeling too hot. The temperature in here is too much.

"Damn Clary. Where have you been hiding that?" My colleague Raphael says appreciatively wrapping an arm around me.

The dress I'm wearing is strapless with a sweetheart neckline and cut outs on both sides that are panelled with black lace. I have high heeled boots on and I look pretty hot if I do say so myself. It's probably the most anyone at work has ever seen of my figure. Izzy had pinned my hair up in an up do making good use of my long hair. My make-up accentuates my eyes and lips. I can see why he's suddenly seeming very interested.

"Raph." I groan shrugging him off. He just grins at me and pulls me against him again.

Someone catches my eye across the room and I spot Jace. He's staring right at me and he doesn't look pleased. He downs his drink and makes his way towards me.

I'm glad I'm so drunk because otherwise I would have run away by now. Literally turned around and run for the hills.

"Get your slimy hands off her." He growls at Raphael and he backs off instantly letting go of me. The implication is clear. She's mine.

"Sorry man. I didn't know … I heard she was a free agent now." Raphael says stuttering.

I look between them both and Jace is giving him a killer glare. Raphael literally backs away and disappears.

He finally looks over at me. He looks furious and I blink at him. He grabs me by my hand and pulls me along with him. Down the corridor and further and further away from the party.

"Where are we going?" I ask as he pulls me along.

He doesn't reply but he opens the door to his office and pushes me in.

Of course golden boy has his own office. One of the perks of being a high flying advertising executive. I've never been inside before. It's magnificent. All glass and modern white furniture. But it tells me nothing about him. Except that he's a neat freak.

"What the hell is this?" He growls motioning to my dress. The furious look is still on his face and his golden eyes are blazing. That's seriously not what I expected him to say. God this is awkward.

"It's a dress." I say sarcastically. "Why don't you like it?"

He doesn't sound like the sweet guy who has been sending me notes all week. He sounds like a possessive asshole. God. This is not good.

"I love it." He says chuckling and his demeanour relaxes, "But I don't like the way it's making other dicks look at you." He takes my hands and pulls me towards him.

Okay fine a protective ass. I can live with that but he doesn't need to know that.

"You don't own me." I say breathily as I look down to our hands, "I can dress how I like."

"You can." He says smirking at me, "But every action has a consequence Clarissa."

The way he says my name makes me shiver. I bite my lip and look up at him hesitantly.

"What are you talking about?" I ask when our eyes meet. The look in his eyes is something else. He looks hungry like he wants to devour me and usually a look like that would scare me. But with him I can't look away. I want to know what it means.

He pulls me into his arms and kisses me hard and fast. His hands all over my body. I moan and kiss him back. God it feels so good. His lips against mine. And I want more of him so much more.

I let my own hands explore his body and he doesn't disappoint. His skin feels so good under my fingers. His taut firm skin is warm under my fingers and by God I love his rippling muscles. I can't stop touching him and he's moaning into my mouth now. Oh God it feels so good to know that my touch is affecting him like that.

He pulls away gasping and looks down at me. I'm breathless too struggling to regain my breath. We just stare at each other for a while. I like looking at his face. Studying each of his features because I've never had a chance to do it so close up before. His gorgeous golden eyes which are almost black right now. His perfect nose. His cheekbones I run a finger along one of them cupping his face with my hand as he closes his eyes and melts into my touch. His perfect lips that are swollen from our kissing session. My thumb traces the his bottom lip and he lets out a small gasp. I let my hands drop to his neck but I keep them there and I look up at him waiting for him to open his eyes.

"This isn't how I planned this but God you make me so damn nervous I'm off my face." He admits his face red and flushed. His eyes are still closed.

"I make you nervous?" I ask in disbelief. That doesn't sound like him at all. If anyone is nervous it's me. I just drank half the office drinks supply and I'm starting to have a feeling that maybe he drank the other half.

"You don't know the effect you have on me." He says his eyes finally opening and looking down at me. He looks so sincere. It shocks me.

"You're right I don't ..." I admit, "We haven't really spoken once for the three years I've worked here." How could I know? It's true that we have barely spoken since I've been here. He is the office golden boy so of course he was on my radar but really I didn't think he knew who I was. I don't want to admit that now because clearly there's something I've missed.

"I didn't know what to say. You were with him and I hated that you belonged to someone else." He says groaning, "I'm not used to not being able to get what I want." I don't know what to make of this. The fact that he knew I was with someone surprises me. But him not being used to getting what he wants that doesn't surprise me at all. I don't know what to think if I'm honest. Except that I want to know why. What changed?

"So what's different now?" I ask him genuinely curious.

"You're not with him anymore I know that much and I refuse to waste an opportunity like this. God I've wanted you for so long, pretending that I didn't … It was killing me." He says pulling me against him. He leans down and kisses my temple and slowly starts trailing kisses down the side of my jaw. His hands are cupping my behind gently stroking at it.

"Jace …" I moan as his ministration set my body on fire. Those were exactly the words I wanted to hear. He has me now. The desire in my body has multiplied at those simple words and I can feel the heat pooling between my legs. The clench in my lower stomach signalling that I want him just as much as he wants me.

"And I'm telling you now that dress you're wearing makes me want to tear it off you and take you right here on this desk." He whispers as he reaches my neck, gently sucking at my pulse point driving me to the brink of insanity, "If you have any objections I'd voice them now. Right now." He doesn't stop kissing me and I tip my head back and his kisses trail along my shoulder. I'm an incoherent mess. And then suddenly he stops as if he's remembered something important. He straightens up and looks down at me with a questioning look and I know he's waiting for me. Waiting for me to object. But I can't. I want him. God I want him so much.

"No objections whatsoever." I say looking up at him and he lets out a noise of disbelief. Like he can't quite believe what I'm saying. And he wastes no time in pulling me up to him and connecting our lips once again.

 **So it's not last Christmas when I started this and I've also missed this Christmas.**

 **What a mess, eh?**

 **Apologies but I've been having life issues but I guess it's a poor excuse.**

 **The next chapter is pretty downright filthy and the reason for the M rating of this fic.**

 **Please drop a review it means a lot to me.**

 **Much love x**


	4. Chapter 4

**One super smutty update coming your way ... I wrote this a while back ... erm so here it is...**

If our last kiss was heated this one is on fire. We're both touching each other freely now and I can't believe it. I can't quite believe this is happening.

I slip my hands under his shirt and I drag my hands over him mapping every square inch of his torso until I can't take it anymore. I lift the hem of his t-shirt and drag it upwards. He wastes no time in giving me what I want as he lets go of me momentarily to pull it over his head. I gasp when I look on him. He's so perfect. God I can't believe how he melts under my touch. I trace the lines of his tattoos with my fingers and he digs his fingers into my hips squeezing hard. The slight pain only heightens the pleasure coursing through my body. My hands trail lower tracing every muscle every part of him. As I reach lower I feel his stomach quiver and contract under my touch.

"I want you so goddamn much... Do you want me Clary? Tell me ..." He asks pulling me flush against him. I feel his hardness pressing against me now and I close my eyes revelling in the feel of him.

"Yes... Jace ... I want you." I moan against him as I plant sloppy kisses against his chest. His hands shift and I feel him unzip my dress. I bite my lip and look up at him. He's starting at me like I'm the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and I let the dress fall off me and kick it off my feet.

"God, you're so beautiful ... So perfect." He moans as he holds me by my waist gently tracing circles on my skin with his thumbs. His eyes drink me in following every exposed inch of my skin. I melt into him as his hands run over my body.

He pushes me back until I'm sitting on his desk. I bring my legs up wrapping them around him and pulling him against me. My hands reach for his belt buckle and he doesn't stop me as undo it. He just watches me completely unmoving until I tug down on his jeans and he slips out of my reach pulling them off.

We're both in our underwear now. He stands in front of me and I just want to be touching him again. He moved closer and kisses me hard, leaning over me and I wrap one hand around his neck. The other charts a course from his shoulder slipping over his chest down his abdomen until I'm at his pants. I touch him over the fabric and feel his hardness. He's so huge. Dear God. He moans and I continue to touch him loving the noises that are coming out of his mouth.

He presses me further back onto his desk and I'm lying back. He hovers over me kissing my neck and cupping my breasts over my bra.

"Jace ... Oh God please ..." I moan loudly, "Touch me."

He looks down at me and he slips my bra straps off my shoulders and pulls me to a sitting position again. My hands clutch the side of the desk for support. He unhooks my bra and slowly removes it. His gaze fixed on my eyes and when it dips lower he bites his lip and shakes his head.

"You're the most perfect thing I've ever seen in my entire life." He says gently as he takes my breasts into his hands and touches me. Just like I begged him to. His touches are gentle skimming my sensitive skin and it feels so good. He flicks his thumb over my now hardened nipple and I let out a gasp of surprise as a wave of pleasure shoots right down to my core. His mouth is on me now gently sucking at the sensitive skin of my breast while his other hand continues to flick over my other breast. I'm on fire and it feels so good. He switches sides and continues and I moan. I'm so lost in sensation right now. So lost in his touch.

The hand on my breast slips down now and his mouth charts a course to my neck again. I miss his touch on me. But when his hand settles between my legs I gasp. He rubs me over the fabric of my panties but I'm already soaking wet. He pushes them to one side and continues running two fingers over my slit. My hips jerk involuntarily and I'm moving into his touch. My hands grip the desk harder.

He doesn't disappoint as he continues to touch me with varying levels of pressure until I'm bucking against his hand with need. And when he slips one finger inside me I cry out in ecstasy. His finger curling inside me makes me whimper. And then two.

His mouth is on mine now kissing me hard and fast our tongues battling for dominance while his fingers plunge in and out of me at a rhythmic pace. I moan into his mouth and bite down on his lip as I feel myself clench. I'm so close. So very close. He's unrelenting now. He knows ... He can feel my legs starting to quiver around him and he's moving his fingers in and out so hard and fast that I'm surprised I'm not in pain. All I feel is pleasure. Waves of it ebbing and flowing over me. Until ... He brushes the faintest touch along my nub. I cry out. And he continues and I can feel it building in me. It's too much.

Until something inside me snaps and I'm falling. Falling into oblivion as I convulse around him. If the feeling before was anything to go by. Now I must have died and gone to heaven but he doesn't stop he continues to touch me while I fall apart. My hands are behind me now propping me up on the table and my legs are around him. But I can't control myself anymore. As the feeling finally subsides he pulls me up against his chest and I wrap my legs around him tightly trying to stop them shaking with the aftershocks of my orgasm. It doesn't help that I can feel him pressed against me now.

"I want you." He whispers into my hair, "God I want you so much. Please ... I won't be able to stop myself so tell me ... Tell me now if you want me to stop." He says barely above a whisper. He's just holding me against him now. It's not enough. I need him. I need him inside me and I want him to make me fall apart again and again.

"Take me. I'm yours." I say back shakily. I feel his hands slip down until he's slowly pulling. my panties down my legs. He trails kisses down from my thighs to my ankles as he does this.

When he's standing up again. I move down to take off his boxers and his erection springs out. Rock hard and huge. I run my hand over it and he cries out. I hold him firmly and start to pump my hand over him. I bring my other hand up to help too. He's just so big. I watch as his eyes roll back and he has his hands planted on the desk now gripping the edges turning his knuckles white.

"Stop..." He begs and I remove my hands from him. He's still holding onto the desk breathing hard. "You make me so hard ... I need to be inside you ... Just wait for me."

He finally pulls himself up and walks over to the other side of his desk. I watch him curiously as he opens his top drawer. He pulls out a handful out of his drawer.

"You keep condoms in your drawer?" I ask my voice amused.

"They came with a present from a client." He says tightly as if he thinks I'm insinuating something.

"Come back ... " I groan and he walks over to me depositing them next to me. I stand up now and tear open a packet as he stands in front of me. I pull it on over his length and he hoists me back up on the desk and kisses me hard. I wrap my legs around him pulling him right against my core right where I need him. I can feel him against me now and all I know is I need him inside me right now. I take him in my hands and guide him into me. He stops kissing me and locks eyes with me as he feels me guide him into me slowly. My lips are parted and my eyelids heavy as he moves forward helping me. Pressing into me slowly as my body adjusts to his size.

He's so big and I moan as I stretch to accommodate him. The look in his eyes is one of pure ecstasy and he just stays there unmoving. I let him settle in between revelling in the feel of him inside me.

And then he starts to move. Slow at first as if he's trying to make sure he won't hurt me. It doesn't hurt. I feel full of him and it makes me feel so complete. His eyes don't leave mine but i pull his hips forward pushing him into me hard. He moans but continues to move at the same pace. It feels so good to have him inside me but I know I need more. I want him harder and faster. I want him to let go. Abandon himself inside me the way I've abandoned my body to his.

"Move ..." I beg, "just please ... Let go..."

"Baby..." He moans, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't ... I need you to let go ... I need you ... Please." I beg.

"Harder?" He asks as his pace picks up a fraction. His voice is strained.

"Yes ... Harder." I moan breathily.

"Faster?" He asks between grunts.

"Yes ..." I moan.

And then he pulls me closer to him than I thought possible. Wrapping my legs around him with him deep inside me. He grabs my arms and shifts them around his neck.

"Hold on tight." He warns lightly.

And then he lets go. He really lets go. And he's slamming into me at a delicious pace. So hard and so fast but it feels so good. So damn good.

"Yes..." I cry out as the rhythmic sound of his skin slapping against mine increases. He's going so fast I feel like I'm being nailed to the table.

"Say my name baby..." He growls as he continues to ram into me.

"Jace..." I moan as I press myself against him clinging onto him for dear life. My eyes are shut tight.

"Say it again..." He moans as I feel him shift my legs up higher and then he's hitting me just right. Right there right where it feels so good.

"Jace ..." I whisper this time as the vision behind my eyes sparks. I can feel it coming and I'm so close again. So close to oblivion.

I twitch around him and he moans loudly. And slams into me harder if that was even possible. And then I'm unraveling at the seams and I come undone with a scream. I feel him still going inside me as I quiver around him. My body in a state of euphoria and then I can feel him too. He cries out and he's coming undone with me. It feels so good. So good. When the feeling finally subsides I'm gasping against his chest. He's breathing hard too. He slips out of me slowly and I lay down flat on the table to stop myself keeling over. I'm lying on my side breathing hard as if I've been running a marathon.

He takes care of himself and he back to me and picks me up. He guides my legs around him as he carries me over to the other side of him desk. He sits me on his desk again but this time he's sitting below me in his chair. I look down at him and I can see he's hard again. I'm impressed. And my stomach clenches. We both stare at each other now. I don't know what he's thinking but I know what I want him to be thinking.

My eyes dip down to his manhood and I look back up at his face now. He's still hard. So hard and I still want him inside him. And as if he can hear my thoughts he pulls me down into his lap so I'm straddling him my legs tucked under me.

"Again?" He asks simply kissing my bare shoulder. I simply nod. And he pulls me so I'm on my knees as he pulls another condom. He also uses it as an opportunity to suckle on my breasts again not that I'm complaining. He touches me between my legs too. Checking if I'm ready for him. By by God my body hasn't switched off from the first time. I'm soaking wet. This time he guided me over him slowly and carefully and I sink down on him closing my eyes and I revel in the feel of him. I open my eyes and look up at him. He has a content look on his face. I grip his shoulders as I bring myself up and then back down over him slowly until I've built a rhythm. And then I'm slamming over him at a frenetic pace that has us both moaning.

He holds my hips firmly and helps me move over him and as my body moves up and down he continues to suck on my breasts. I love it. I love how much attention he pays to me while I move over him. Rubbing circles over my hips digging his fingers in harder. Occasionally sucking on neck and then when he pulls my mouth down to his kissing me so sweetly I don't know what to think.

He lets me guide us. And I feel so wholly in control as he falls apart beneath me. It feels so damn good. One hand is clutching my hip now and the other he's using to flick over my clitoris heightening my pleasure. And when we both finally fall apart we do it together and it's the best feeling.

We don't stop there. He guides me to couch on the other side of the room and lays me flat on it. He's on top of me now. I'm glad because my limbs feel like jelly and I don't trust myself to be able to stay upright. But I still want him. I need him more than I've ever needed anything before. As he moves over me it feels so good. I like feeling powerless under him it turns me on so much because I know he would let me have him the same way.

When we're finally done. I sit on the couch as he retrieves my clothes for me. He's pulled on his boxers and his jeans and he comes over. Slipping my panties on as he hands me bra. I pull it on. He lets out a small laugh as stand up to pull on my dress. He turns me around and zips it up for me. He hands me my jumper and I look at him like he's crazy. I'm way too hot for that. My body is covered in sweat.

"Put it on..." He says gently, "you can't go out like that."

I know he's right. He sits next to me pulling on the rest of his clothing while I try to tame my hair which hasn't survived the night.

"Take it down." He says helping me pull all the pins out of it and he combs his fingers through it separating it, "I like it down."

He kisses me gently and I know it's time to say goodnight.

"I'll call you a cab." He says pulling away.

And when we stand outside waiting for it he's still kissing me. Just little pecks on my lips. A trail of them down my jaw. It feels nice. But it also feels like goodbye. I don't know how to respond to it so I just let him as the fog on my mind slowly wears off.

When the cab pulls up he helps me in and then he's gone without a word. I tell the driver my address and I stare out of the window as I see the lights of New York guiding me home. I can't think. My mind is too empty my body exhausted.

When I get home I strip off my clothes until I'm just in my underwear and fall into bed. I fall into a dreamless sleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

xxxxxxxx

I wake up to the sound of my alarm blaring. My head is killing me my mouth is dry and I have the worst hangover I've ever had in my life.

I rush to the bathroom and empty the contents of my stomach. I feel sore all over and I want to cry.

Five missed calls from Izzy.

I groan and the memories of last night flood back to me.

I can't speak to Izzy. What happened last night although completely consensual wasn't what I expected. I don't even know where I stand with Jace. How could I even begin to tell her what happened when I wasn't even sure how it happened. One minute we had been talking, the next we were kissing and then I had the overwhelming urge to rip his clothes off. That wasn't me. That wasn't me at all.

And Jace. I barely knew him. How could I even know if last night was unusual for him to. I knew he had a reputation with girls for sleeping with them and discarding them once he was done. Maybe that was all he wanted from me. He didn't even give me his number or take mine. What was I thinking?

I know how I felt when he was there in front of me. I know how he made me feel. I thought I knew how he felt too. But now in the cold harsh light of day without alcohol in my system I'm starting to question it. I feel like a stupid whore who got drunk and let a stranger between her legs. And that's when I burst into tears.

When calm down I shower and have a decent breakfast and lots of coffee. Painkillers too. My hangover is killing me along with an unfamiliar soreness in my body that could only be from one thing. It was what I wanted last night and I can still remember the pleasure coursing through my body but right now that changes nothing. I feel like shit.

Work on Monday is going to be glorious. I tell myself with sigh. How will I be able to face being anywhere near him.

The whole day passes this way and I had hoped by now I would hear from him. I'm not sure how but part of me wanted it to be true.

The day passes in a blur and by Sunday morning I can't help but realise how foolish I've been. I don't understand what came over me and even though I wanted it and I wanted him so badly I feel sick now.

I sit down on the couch with a tub of ice cream and a chick flick and cry my eyes out. What was I thinking? I wasn't even that cut up about my break up with Sebastian I had barely cried and just been angry at myself and him.

This hurts me more than anything and my heart aches. What have I done?

 **So wow that was a bit much ... if you would like to get the next chapter sooner I am still editing it but leave me a review and that will help I guess.**

 **So what do you think is going to happen next? Curious to hear your theories ...**

 **Also I went to see the 'Harry Potter & the cursed child' plays yesterday and when I got home I saw on Instagram that lily Collins went to see it that day too. **

**So sad I didn't bump into her but alas ... it wasn't meant to be ..**

 **Reviews appreciated.**

 **Much love x**


	5. AN

Authors Note:

Hi all!

It's been a while since I've updated any of these stories ... some longer than others. And I just wanted to let you know that yes I will be continuing these stories but it will take some time. I'll probably be working backwards starting with bringing my newer stories to completion first.

I think in terms of writing I have too many stories on the go and I'm going to work on completing the ones I have at the moment before even thinking about posting anymore. I have so many ideas and stories I would love to write but I need to complete these initial ones.

It's so difficult for me at the moment with literally coming into what is the busiest I have ever been and also wanting to continue these stories for you. I'm literally quite exhausted.

Be patient with me and leave me some encouragement. I've had a few sweet reviews and pms lately that have been so nice and made me think about what I need to do to get some chapters out. Hence this note. Everytime I see a new review or pm in my inbox with some positivity it really helps.

But right now everything I write feels so wrong or just not right and in fitting with the overall story I am trying to tell. Maybe it's just this place I'm in right now.

Thank you to everyone who has read my stories so far and who I hope will continue to read them. Your reviews mean the world to me.

So right now the plan is to keep writing 'Who's Boss' & 'It's Christmas' to completion as those are the clearest in my head right now. All the other stories I will need to get back into after and I promise I will write each one to the end.

Thanks for all your support.

Much love ...


	6. Chapter 5

**h** **Here's an update for you. Hope you enjoy.**

By Monday morning I am all cried out and I hope to God I don't run into him. Yet another girl to succumb to the charms of Jace Wayland. I bet he laughed at me all weekend and I bet he's still laughing now. I dress well today and I've made my face up to hide my puffy eyes. I won't let him know he got to me.

I switched off my phone when I get tired of Izzy's calls. I texted her to let her know that I was okay and to leave me alone and only opened my door for the pizza guy. I couldn't face anyone and I was too busy lying in bed napping and wallowing in self pity.

I get to my desk and of course it's empty as I suspected it would be. Why would he be plying me with gifts when he's already got what he wanted.

I hear a lot of commotion about the Christmas party in the kitchen when I go to grab my coffee but I don't care. I am not in the mood for gossip today and I barely hear what they say. Something about drugs being passed about but that's hardly new is it?

I go into my team meeting and as if the world is conspiring against me, for once he's there. Jace is here and it takes all I have not to turn around and leave. He is talking over a brief for a new client and apparently it's a big one. I don't look up and take notes on my notepad refusing to even look at him. He's at a senior level so generally he can say jump and we have to ask how high.

He picks his team and surprise surprise I'm not on it. Just before we are dismissed he adds on a line that makes me turn cold.

"Clarissa can you stay behind I have a few points to discuss with you." He says as if it's part of the meeting and I know it isn't. The meeting has ended 15 minutes early and I know I can't pretend I have anywhere else to be. The bastard. I'm not allowed to say no even if I want to.

I stay in my seat and start my to do list for the week as the room empties. Making lists calm me down and it's working a little bit.

He comes over to me and sits down next to me turning his chair to face me. I can feel his gaze on me and I take a deep breath.

"Clary ..." He starts gently and I turn to look at up at him. I can't look him in the eye though.

"How can I help?" I ask with a tight smile. Internally I'm pleading with God, praying to God that this is about work.

"You're angry." He says sighing, "You have every right to be." He's wringing his hands and he looks worried. Probably worried that I'm going to start screaming at him and howling at him like that girl he slept with at last year's Christmas party. I'm not the same as her I refuse to be.

"I'm not angry. Why would I be?" I say looking him in the eye without an ounce of emotion.

He flinches at the coldness of the look on my face and I'm glad.

"Please..." He groans with a look of discomfort, "just let me explain..."

"So if you have nothing important to discuss with me I'll be on my way." I say standing up as I have absolutely no intention of letting him explain. But he doesn't seem to care and he yanks me back down roughly by my arm.

"Don't touch me." I say firmly pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"Look at me." He begs and I turn to face him and I'm surprised by how earnest he looks.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath because I'm not sure I can get my words out, "Go on then. Explain." I say quietly as I open my eyes looking up at his face.

"Damnit. I messed up. I got so drunk and I didn't plan for it go that way. Someone put something in our drinks, at least that's what everyone is saying ...and that's probably why we... I didn't know I swear I didn't." Jace starts rambling, he seems pretty bent out of shape and I want to tell him to snap out of it.

"The story about drugs ... it was true?" I ask him a bit shocked that I didn't even notice. Didn't even think that would be something to consider after the way we acted. I have never been that way with anybody but I've also never had as much to drink as I did so how could I have known. I just didn't understand it.

But the thing is even though I'm so angry at him looking at him now and remembering the way he kissed me and touched me, I still want him now and that's what shocks me the most. So it wasn't just the drugs and the alcohol. Maybe they lowered my inhibitions but it wouldn't have happened if there wasn't something there. I know that much.

"It was ... please just tell me what you're thinking ..." he says softly. He doesn't look like his usual cocky arrogant self at all. He looks so nervous and worried that it definitely tugs at my heart even though I'm trying so hard to not let it.

But I'm still mad at him. So angry that he left me like that. That I spent all weekend crying because of him.

"What do you want me to say?" I ask him coldly. "That it makes it okay ... for you to treat me like that. To make me think .." I stop as I can't bring myself to say the words I want to say. To make me think that he cared about me. It hurts too much that he has that much of a hold over me already.

"That's not what intended you have to believe me. I wanted to see you and I lost my phone. I didn't even have your number but I called you using Izzy's phone but you didn't even pick up." He says quietly, "I didn't even ask for your number. God I can't believe it ... You always did have a way of making me lose all common sense."

"That was you?" I ask quietly trying to hide my shock. I did wonder why Izzy had been calling me so many times but I thought she just wanted details about the party. There was no way that I even considered it could have been him.

"Clary, did you think that after what happened I wouldn't want to see you again?" He asked in an appalled tone, "Are you insane? I'm crazy about you! I was going to turn up at your door but Izzy refused to give me your address. She said you texted her so you were fine and clearly didn't want to see anyone." He explains looking abashed. He's embarrassed and I'm not sure why but it makes me feel better.

"Oh..." I say dumbly. I feel so stupid for not picking up my phone. But how could I have known. I feel myself turning bright red.

"I tried to bribe the HR assistant to give me your address but she wouldn't... " he admits turning pink, " God I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I didn't ... Hurt you did I? I should have been there to look after you... Shit! Please just say something ..." he says in a panicked tone. I don't think I've ever seen him look this worried and it makes me feel panicked.

"I don't know what to say to you ..." I admit finally after a long pause where I have taken the time to collect my thoughts, "I don't even understand what happened..."

"I didn't plan for any of it to go that way I swear but you were standing in front of me in that dress. That damned dress and I couldn't ... I couldn't control myself." He says shaking his head in disbelief, "The drugs they gave us I think that took care of everything else for us.. god I can't even stop myself thinking depraved things about you when you're dressed normally ... that was off the scale ..." he rambles on.

"Jace ..." I say trying to calm him down to get him to stop talking because he's making me so nervous right now. I grab his hand and that definitely gets his attention. He looks down at it and I can see his posture relax.

"I shouldn't be saying this out loud should I?" He says sighing but he seems to have calmed down. He's taken my hand between both of his own and I know he's not going to let go any time soon.

"Please just give me a second chance. I promise I'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated." He pleads as he strokes my hand his fingers, "God I don't even know what happened. How we ended up ... that wasn't how I wanted things to go." His touch has ignited all of my nerve endings and I am think close to becoming incoherent babbling mess.

"Isn't this what you do?" I ask quietly staring at my hand in his, "Screw around? Move on to the next girl?" It fits so perfectly and when I realise that I feel so comforted by his touch despite everything.

"I don't want to move on to the next girl not when the one I want is right there in front of me." He says grinning at me and he knows he has a chance because I haven't pulled away. The fact that we've both shifted closer and closer throughout the conversation without me noticing. But I know he can tell and it's given him hope.

"Why should I believe anything you say?" I say weakly but my heart isn't in it.

"There's nothing I can say but please I'm ... I'm begging you to give me a chance." He says softly, "There's so much you don't know. And I don't know where to begin..."

"You have 10 minutes..." I say firmly shrugging and pulling my hand out of his so I can gain my bearings again. I feel like if we carry on touching I will eating out of the palm of his hand in no time. I'm not ready to give in yet. To forgive him completely.

"Jesus Clary. The first time I saw you ...I still remember. I was frozen to the spot ... No girl has ever had that affect on me and I didn't know what to do. But I saw you with a colleague and I asked them about you. They told me you had a boyfriend and you were pretty serious about him and I felt like my heart was ripped out. I've never felt like that before." He explains, "So I waited figuring that if it was meant to be... You'd break up with him. And truth be told you scared the shit out of me. So I waited. I've watched you for three years hoping that one day would be that day that I'd have that chance with you. If that's not enough devotion for you I don't know what is."

"That's not true I would have noticed." I say awkwardly. Surely I would have noticed.

"You're always so lost inside your own head in your own world but it's one of the things I like about you if I'm honest." He says chuckling lightly.

And I blush because I know it's the truth.

"And those things I sent you I picked them myself. Watching you for three years ... That helped." He offers.

"Who delivered the gifts?" I ask now that my curiosity has got the better of me, "Who did you ask?"

"Simon." He admits.

My friend from college. He was the one who actually helped me find a job at this place. We hang out all the time at least once a week outside of work too. He actually wasn't at the Christmas party because he had flown out to England that day for an assignment. The fact that he managed to keep this from me surprises me seeing as I saw him before he left.

"No way!" I gasp because I seriously wasn't expecting that, "He knew?"

"He knows everything ask him. I've been plugging him for information about you for years. You know I work with him on a lot of our client accounts" Jace explains, "And when he told me you broke up with that ass of a boyfriend of yours... I wanted to ask you out and I couldn't I panicked. I tried to talk myself into it and then I was talking myself out of it. I thought I was going crazy. And then when you literally fell on me in the lift that morning. I knew ... I knew it was a sign I couldn't ignore."

"That's really fucking creepy you know." I say finally myself again and I thought he might look a bit embarrassed or fazed but it seems like he's back to himself to.

"I know." He says smirking and shaking his head, "But you make me act a little crazy Miss Fray."

I laugh at this and it seems like we're finally on the same page.

"Give me a second chance Clary." He says pleadingly, "Please I'm begging here. We'll take it nice and slow."

"I'll think about it." I say nonchalantly and gathering my things.

"Let me take you for lunch." He offers. And I know this would be the perfect opportunity to call him out on his bullshit.

"Where would you take me ..." I ask my eyes narrowed. Wondering if what he said is true. That he knows me and knows what I do and don't like.

"Well it would either be toss up between Taki's or that Chinese place you like. I'm thinking Taki's because you have that pissed off hungry look you get when you skip breakfast. So brunch it is." He says easily casually sitting back in his chair.

"I do not have a pissed off hungry look!" I growl at him.

"Sure you don't." He says shrugging.

"Maybe I'm just pissed off at you." I say rolling my eyes that he knows me a bit too well. I have been told by many people that my hangry look borders on murderous.

"Nah definitely hungry. I'll meet you by the lifts at 12. I usually go at 1 but I feel like you would kill me if I made you wait that long." He says smirking and winking at me, "So what do you say?"

"Fine." I say as if I don't have a choice and turn and stalk out of the room.

"It's a date." He calls after me.

"No it isn't." I call back childishly and can hear him laughing.

I walk back to my desk and when I sit down it all finally hits me. Jace Wayland asked me out on a date. He actually wants to be with me. He likes me and he's liked me for a long time. Up until now everything that had happened had felt like some weird daydream especially after getting so off my face at the party. But now it's starting to feel real.

I know that deep down I should feel worried and scared at the prospect of being with him but right now after being in his presence I can't get rid of the smile on my face.

I'm done for. I know that now.

There is no going back now.

 **Okay well there it is. I had originally planned on making this chapter a little longer.**

 **But I've had a crappy day, a crappy weekend really so ...**

 **Leave me a review to cheer me up.**

 **Much love x**


	7. Chapter 6

So **an update for you.**

 **Warning: smuttiness ahead**

 **Hope I get a few reviews this time ...**

We go for lunch and despite what happened this weekend I don't feel awkward. We just talk and talk as if we've known each other for along time. We talk about everything and anything. And in the hour and a half we take I feel like I've learned so much about him. We've learnt so much about each other. And I have to admit I feel so comfortable with him now. He kisses me lightly on the cheek when we get back and goes into his office and I go back to my desk feeling pretty good.

I try to get back to work but the butterflies in my stomach aren't helping. I take a deep breath and close my eyes until I can relax again. It calms me down slowly but surely.

I have a super busy day and he keeps sending me messages on our company IM chat. Just asking me how I am and letting me know he's sending me a coffee when I admit I'm tired but I have so much to do. His assistant drops it by as if it's nothing and he even sends me some treats to keep me going. By the end of the day I can't help but think what a cute creepy fucker he is. God he's trying so hard to get me back on side that it's bordering on insane.

What he doesn't know is that I've already forgiven him. That I couldn't help but imagine him taking me right across that table there in Taki's. God what has he turned me into? All I want is for him to do that again but he's being so careful with me now. It's driving me crazy but I can't let him know that, not yet. He was holding my hand by the end of our lunch date and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek but beyond that I don't feel like he's going to touch me anytime soon. It disappoints me more than I thought possible.

It's 6pm and I call time. I wonder if he's gone home because I haven't received an IM from him for a while. I'm currently sucking on one of the candycanes he got me. It's heavenly.

I walk towards his office and I peek down the corridor to see his light is still on. I go towards it and knock.

"Come in." I hear his voice from within the walls.

I open the door and walk into his off be and I'm slightly surprised by the sight in front of me. He's surrounded by art boards and papers and he looks like he's in a heavy prep session.

Shit. I didn't mean to disturb him. I feel silly that I actually thought he got so far up in the company on looks alone. I mean I've always heard him praised for his work ethic but I just thought it was a just empty words. I'd also heard about his way with the ladies. Until this afternoon I hadn't realised how truly brilliant he was and I feel myself blush at how naive I was.

He looks up at me and gives me a tired smile and I feel even worse for barging in here.

"I'm sorry I'll leave you to it." I say sheepishly sucking on my candy cane and I turn to leave.

"Don't go." He says quickly his voice edged with a hint of panic.

"I'm disturbing you I'm sorry, I can see that you're busy." I say turning back towards him trying to explain. He raises an eyebrow at me as if to say you're wrong, I could never be too busy for you. And that makes my face heat up.

"Come sit with me." He says motioning to the chair in front of his desk in an almost authoritative voice and then sighs checking himself, "please..." his voice is gentle again.

I sit down and he carries on with what he's doing and I just watch him. God he's so perfect. I eat my candycane and watch him unabashedly as he continues to work. If he's been watching me for three years me watching him for fifteen minutes can't hurt.

He looks up catching my eye a few times but he doesn't say a word. But each time he looks up the tension in his frame increases and his face is eventually flushed. I stop looking at him and busy myself with my phone to try and distract myself from staring at him as I continue to eat my candy cane.

He groans suddenly and my eyes fly to him. It's clear I'm disturbing him and I know I should leave.

"I'll go." I say quietly and stand up.

"No ... " He says quickly but his voice sounds somewhat reluctant, "I'll be another 5 minutes. Just ..." he pauses and I can't help but think he's starting to look a bit out of sorts.

"Hmm?" I ask as the silence continues.

"Nothing ..." he says shaking his head a bit too vigorously.

"Go on ..." I say pointedly and he finally concedes.

"Can you get me coffee please." He says quietly as if he's almost ashamed to ask, "Black two sugars... From the new place that opened down the street. I wouldn't ask except I've been craving one all day." I realise he's tired and his assistant has gone home it makes me grin as I think of him as being capable of so many wonderful things but getting his own coffee is a task that's too big for him.

"Okay.." I say shaking my head at him in amusement. Poor Jace who can't stomach coffee from the coffee machine and needs his dose of hipster coffee.

He blinks at me as if surprised I took it so well.

"I'll give you some cash..." he calls after me as I walk away.

"No need..." I call back as I exit his office.

I make my way to the shop. It's a good 15 minute walk away. I know the place well as it's been really popular with everyone in the office and there is usually a really long queue at all times of the day. Luckily for me, for once it's quiet so they take my order almost straight away and I order Jace's coffee and mine and make my way back to the office. I go back into the office as quietly as I can determined not to disturb him this time.

But when I go in he's not there. I put his coffee down on his desk and blink in confusion. All his work and things are still there so he can't have left. Maybe he went to the bathroom and that's when I remember he has his own. Another perk of being a high flying exec. I can see the light on in the bathroom linked to his office and I figure he must be in there. I put his coffee down and wait.

10 minutes pass then it's 15 and I'm worried. I press my ear to the bathroom door and I can hear him groaning inside like he's in physical pain.

"Jace are you okay?" I ask knocking on the door. I hear a crashing sound and him swearing.

I have no idea what's going on but I know something is definitely wrong.

"I'm coming in." I shout through the door and before my nerve leaves me I pull open the door.

"Shit no!" He groans but I'm already in there.

"Oh ..." I say quietly when I see what he's doing. If i wasn't so shocked by the site in front of me I would have turned around and run away.

He is sitting on the closed toilet seat with his hard on in his hands. And by God it looks like he was going for it in here.

"Clary leave now." He groans not making eye contact but I can't look away.

When the initial shock finally wears off I burst out laughing and he looks at me like I've gone insane. That certainly kills his mood and he's pushing himself back into his pants in no time at all.

"You and that bloody candycane. You're going to be the death of me ..." He says awkwardly his face pink.

He gets up and I'm still giggling as he turns to face away from me.

I finally stop laughing only with the odd giggle escaping my lips as I try to regain my composure. I stand behind him leaning against the wall and watch him as he washes his hands.

"So that whole time?" I ask snickering.

"Yes it's hilarious isn't it." He says sarcastically but surprisingly his voice has a good natured tone.

"You know ... You could have just told me." I say wiping the tears from my eyes. "I'm pretty good with my hands you know ..." I say laughing and then I realise what I've said.

In the moment I'm not even thinking straight. Fuck did I just say that out loud.

He goes rigid all over. And I stop laughing and start blushing furiously, my eyes wide.

"Shit." He groans. "You're not making this easy." He turns to face me and his eyes are blazing. I can see how much he wants me and I don't feel embarrassed anymore. In that moment I know exactly what I want.

"Come here." I say and when he comes closer I pull him down and kiss him hard.

"Mmmm ..." He moans against me as he responds to my kiss with equal fervour. I feels him hardening against me and he pulls back abruptly. He's trying so hard to be good but that's not what I want despite what he might think. I want him just as much as he wants.

"It's okay." I say quietly and pull him back down to my lips kiss him gently trying to get him to relax and he does he's kissing me back now and I am melting in his arms. I can feel him pulling back again and I know he is at war with himself.

So I decide to take the matter out of his hands and into my own as I stroke him over his pants. He growls in response and moans as he hardens against my hand. He hasn't stopped kissing me yet so I know I'm winning.

"Clary ... We're going to ... I want to take things slow." He says breathing hard as his lips chart a course to my neck planting kisses all the way down my jaw, "I don't want to ..."

"Well you're clearly telling fibs..." I say before a soft moan escapes my lips as he sucks on my pulse point. His hips are bucking against my hand now and his movements are becoming sloppier.

"Clary ..." he whines and I'm not sure if he's urging me to carry on or to stop. But I pull my head up to look at him.

"Have you ever had sex in a toilet before?" I ask staring up at him as I continue to stroke him.

My distraction works and I unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants as he stares down at me in shock barely registering what I'm doing.

"Well have you?" I ask again slipping my hand into the waistband of his boxers. I take hold of him and his posture sags leaning on me.

"Yes." He groans weakly as I pull his pants down further so I can see him. He's just as big as I remember and a sharp jolt of want hits me right down in my core. I lick my hand and take him back into it as I begin to jerk him off.

"Of course you have." I say moaning, "This one?" I say as this line of questioning seems to be working as he lets me do as I please with him. He's not going to stop me now as long as I keep him talking.

"No Jesus, Clary," he says groaning, "I work here." He says moaning loudly. The sound is music to my ears.

God I want him so much right now it takes everything I have not to beg him to take me right now. To fuck me the way I know only he can. To make me feel complete. But I know that won't work with him and he would snap out of this daze he's in.

"I mean we've had sex on pretty much every surface in your office. Why not here?" I ask teasingly as my other hand slides down his arm and lingers before grabbing his balls and massaging them gently. He lets out a guttural sound and I slip my other hand upwards towards his shaft and back down again. He feels like so hard but at the same time like silk in my hands.

"No." He growls weakly.

"But what if I want to." I say breathily in his ear, my own voice sounds foreign to me, "Like really want to..."

"No. I won't ..." He groans again but his resolve is slipping I can hear it in his voice.

"How often do they clean it?" I ask nonchalantly ignoring his weak protestations.

"Three times a day." He says finally meeting my eyes and I know I have got him from the way his golden eyes have turned molten nearly black as he stares me down. He wants me so much but he's not going to break so easily.

"I bet you could eat off this floor." I say as I close the lid of the toilet and push him onto it. He doesn't resist.

I kneel in front of him and pull his pants down and continue to touch him until he is rock hard. I can see pre cum leaking from his tip and spread it across his length to lubricate him further.

"Stop it." He gasps pushing my hands away as if he's finally registering my intentions.

I smirk at him. "Your mouth says no but your body is saying yes Mr Wayland."

"You're not going to..." He groans as I cut him by taking him into my mouth sucking on the tip of his erect member, "Fuck..."

I moan as lick him from the base of his cock to tip swirling my tongue around his shaft as I use both hands to hold him.

I take him into my mouth bobbing my head backwards and forwards taking more and more of him into my mouth and soon he's thrown his head back in pleasure and the sounds coming out of his mouth are making me so wet.

He's so big I have to take breaks and use my hands and tongue to pleasure him until I'm ready to take him into my mouth again. His eyes find mine as I look up at him and soon his head is thrown back again breaking our eye contact.

It's getting better now and I cup his balls as I push him as far back into my throat as I can. I want to take as much of him as I can and by the amount of obscenities coming out of his mouth right now I know he's close.

It's almost too much but as I finally get there. I look up at him and he looks down at me with the most heated look I have seen and he then he's thrown his head back again lets out the most erotic sound I have ever heard and I feel his cock pulse as he empties his seed into my mouth.

I swallow every drop as I slowly pull away licking him clean.

He's leaning back with his head against the wall panting and I fall back onto my thighs my head down and my hands braced in front of me as I pant just as loudly as him.

"Are you feeling better Jace?" I ask teasingly as our breathing returns to normal. He's pulled his pants back up and offers me a hand up and I take it and he pulls me against him lightly.

"You're so done for Fray." He says in a voice that makes knees turn to jelly.

"How so?" I ask looking up at him.

"You want to have sex in a toilet. Who am I to deny my kinky girlfriends requests." He says staring me down with that look again the one that's so hot its making stomach tighten with want.

And suddenly the tables have turned.

"I'm your girlfriend?" I ask weakly blushing.

"No I meant Dorothea, the cleaning lady." He teases chuckling, "Of course you. You're mine. My girlfriend. God I love saying that." He pulls me against his chest again and kisses the top of my head.

"Jace ..." I gasp as he uses this position to his advantage his hands brushing my bare thighs.

"And my my what a short skirt you're wearing today." He says roughly his hand inching up towards where I'm soaking wet. He's so close to where I want him to touch me and then he pulls away.

"Fuck." I cry out involuntarily as he takes a step back from me.

"You have a filthy mouth Clary. Mmm..." he says smirking at me, "It's such a turn on when it's you. It makes me want to take you right here."

"You're a tease." I say accusingly.

"No baby ... I'll follow through." He promises pulling my hands into his. "You'll be screaming my name in no time. I promise you that."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I say hotly because I literally need him so much right now. More than I've ever needed anyone.

He presses me to the door in one quick jarring motion and I gasp. And before I know it he's already unbuttoned my blouse quickly pulling it open and his eyes rake over me adorably.

"God this is so much better when I'm sober." He says like he won some prize he wasn't expecting, "So much better."

I don't even get a chance to respond because he's kissing me again but this time it's different his kisses are soft so gentle so full of love that I feel like I'm losing my mind.

His kisses trail to my neck and chest and he drops to his knees and kisses my stomach until he's at my skirt. He lifts it up and I look down at him my eyes widening.

"Jace ... What are you... doing?" Panic colouring my tone.

"Relax baby, I want to make you feel good too." He says looking up at me reassuringly as he hooks his thumbs into the waistband on my panties and pulls them down to my ankles and slips them off. Pocketing them. I squeeze my eyes shut as I can't bear the thought of him looking at me. My own insecurities get the better of me.

He lifts my skirt again and his fingers press against me feeling how wet I am already. My eyes snap open and I look down to see him biting his lower lip.

"God, you are so beautiful Clary, so fucking beautiful." He says in a voice that's so unguarded that I can't help but believe him. My fears melt away as he spreads my legs further apart. And then before I know it he's buried between my legs his hands gripping my hips. As his tongue touches me I let out a whimper and hold onto his shoulders for dear life.

His tongue licks me I'm moaning now. One of my hands buried in his hair then the other too. Pulling him closer to where I need him. My legs clench and he's pulling them apart again steadying me. My legs are jelly. And then when I think I'm going to go insane. His fingers join the party too.

The feeling building within me is so intense and he clearly knows what he is doing because his touch his mouth brings me so close to the edge and then back again. Prolonging my pleasure at an almost tortuous pace. I don't know how long it lasts but it feels like so long and when I let out a strangled cry and I beg him, beg him with my eyes closed tight.

"Please..." I beg again throwing head back against the door.

"Look at me ... keep your eyes on me babe." he says gently and I do and when I look down at him something inside me finally snaps as his fingers work inside me again and his free hand cups me so gently then brushes my nub so teasingly that's it.

I scream and have one of the most intense orgasms I've ever had. I think I'm going to fall over but his hands grip my hips firmly and his tongue is unrelenting lapping up my juices until the feeling ebs away. And when he does finally stop he's up and sag against him.

"I don't think I can stand." I whimper. He picks me up and wraps me around him. He pulls me into his lap sitting on the closed toilet seat. I can feel my pussy throbbing against him as I'm straddling him and shift until I'm sitting on his knee with legs closed. My ass is bare and the rough fabric of his jeans makes me shift uncomfortably.

"You tasted better than I could ever have imagined." He says wiping his mouth.

"That was ... Fuck." I groan as I feel my pussy twitch with the aftershocks of the orgasm I just had.

"What did I say about you swearing?" He says teasingly.

I feel him hardening beneath me and my eyes widen.

"Jace ..." I moan, "I don't think I can stand..."

"Do you want to though..." he asks gently cupping my face and pulling it towards him looking me in the eyes. His eyes say it all. Whatever happens next is up to me and he won't push me. He wants what I want.

I'd be lying if I said no. I'm throbbing for him. I need him inside me. God I need him so much.

"Yes." I say nodding and he waits a moment as if he's waiting for me to change my mind. And when I don't he relaxes.

"How are your arms?" He asks in a tone that is so gentle and caring I don't know what to expect.

"Good." I say firmly.

"Okay honey." He says smirking and pulling me so I'm straddling him. "Wrap your arms around me neck... Please..."

I do as I'm told and he grips my thighs and pulls me up with him as he stands up.

Fuck. That is so hot and he's so strong. My stomach drops with want in anticipation.

He presses me against the door of the bathroom and I wrap my legs around him with a sudden burst of energy. He unbuckles pants and pulls them down just enough to let his cock springs out.

He presses me firmly against the door again and I whimper as he kisses me gripping my thighs again and I wrap them around him more firmly.

His kisses make my stomach clench until I'm bucking against him with need and when he finally drives himself into me I let out a sigh of relief because I know I'm home.

He moans against me and kisses me hard as he bangs me against the door supporting both of us as if I'm nothing but a rag doll.

I feel so full so complete and I love it.

Every thrust feels like heaven and I want more I need more.

"More..." I beg him and he doesn't make me wait as he fucks me until I see stars.

And when we both finally come down from our high he doesn't pull out right away he just holds me there looking into my eyes with a look I can't describe. In a way that no one has ever looked at me before. Like I'm an angel on earth. Like I'm everything. And it makes my heart clench so I kiss him with everything I've got until we're both breathless and then he slowly pulls out of me. When he sets me down I'm surprisingly steady on my legs. He holds onto me though just incase and I buckle him up.

"God ... I think I better get you home. Before I do even more depraved things to you." He says shaking his head incredulously, "I will never be able to concentrate in this office ever again. I'll take you home."

"Your presentation." I say feebly as I suddenly remember what he was doing when I walked in. We walk back out into the main office.

"I'm done for the night. Like really done. It's not tomorrow. I can catch up and I definitely won't get any work with you around." He says shaking his head but he's grinning now, not a smirk but an actual grin and it makes my heart flip and the butterflies in my stomach swarm again.

"Fine." I say nodding because I know I can't argue with him. Who am I to tell him how to do his job.

"You do know that's why we've never worked together. You are so good at what you do that I've wanted to work with you so many times but I literally cannot concentrate with you anywhere near me." He says chuckling and holding his hands up in defeats.

"I think we did once when I first joined but you handed it over to someone else." I say nodding because it's true and I recall the only time we have only time we ever worked together, "You were sick or something and then we never worked together again."

"Why do you think?" He says raising an eyebrow at me.

"Seriously?" I ask him incredulously. I honestly thought he disliked my work.

"I still remember you leaned over me to go through the designs you had created and I think I felt like I was going to die." He says as the high points of his cheeks turn pink at the memory.

"You are way too dramatic." I say giggling because I have never seen him like this before looking so real, so human.

"Well I felt like I was going to die if I couldn't press you up against the nearest wall and have my way with you." He says chuckling lightly as our eyes meet. He finds it funny now and I had no idea. And I start to wonder what else I missed.

"Are you sure you were drugged on Friday ... I mean it's starting to sound like a very unlikely story." I say to him teasingly as I raise both of my eyebrows at him pointedly.

"Har har. Well you certainly haven't held back this evening. I'm starting to think you didn't get drugged either." He says raising one eye brow back at me, grabbing both of my hands and pulling me towards him. He pulls me into a hug and just holds me and I can't help but feel that this is where I belong.

"Whatever." I mumble against his chest nonchalantly, "Can I have my panties back?" I ask blushing and I'm so glad that he can't see my face right now.

"No." he says just as nonchalantly.

"What?" I ask incredulously peering up at to see if I heard him right.

"I'm keeping them." He says winking at me and my face is burning now and he looks so amused by my reaction.

"Why?" I ask him quietly my curiosity getting the better of me as I take a small step back for him.

"As punishment." He says simply as he shrugs.

"For what?" I ask him genuinely wondering what I could have done.

"For teasing me like that." He says shaking his incredulously, "Jesus... No more candy canes for you Miss Fray, who knew they could be so lethal. Only you and your sweet mouth could make me jealous of a candy cane."

"Ass." I mutter rolling my eyes.

"Uh huh." He says cocking his head to the side with that killer smirk, "I can see yours."

I screech and pull my skirt down as far as I can at his words. It seriously can't be that short.

"I'm kidding!" He says laughing heartily and I swat him on the arm glaring at him.

"Fine, have them back," he says grinning as I he holds them out to me. "I'll just have to find another way to punish you." He teases.

I go back into the bathroom and pull them on as he packs up his work.

Dear goodness I am so screwed I think to myself.

What have I gotten myself into.

But I know right now there is nowhere else I would rather be.

No one else I would rather be with.

 **Again well there you have it ... not over yet ... the story won't end until we hit Christmas Day ... not literally but in the story.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**

 **So what do you think will happen next?**

 **I would love to hear your ideas even though I already have the next chapter planned.**

 **Much love x**


	8. Chapter 7

**So I probably should have posted this over the weekend but I just haven't liked anything I've written lately ...**

 **Beta for this story, stat.**

 **This story has only a few chapters left but somehow I keep writing more ... so just when I think I'm almost done ... I want to add something more ... but I think I will finish this as it is and add a series of post story epilogues.**

 **let me know what you think in the review box.**

Jace calls me a cab and insists on coming with me because its late and he wants to make sure I get home safely. He comments at least he'll know where I live now. I think he's also wary of what happened last time he put me in a cab on my own.

I invite him in. Because it's the polite thing to do even though I'm pretty embarrassed because this is the hellhole I had to move into to be free of Sebastian. It's pretty much the only place I could find at such short notice.

Izzy had begged me to stay with her until I found something more suitable but I just needed to get it done. To be free from him and not feel like the victim in it all. I didn't want her to feel sorry for me.

The area is questionable but it's a good travelling distance from work although the place is quite old with aged decor unlike the modern building I stayed in with that ass. But on the plus side most of my pay check isn't all going on rent anymore and that makes this so much better.

When Jace comes in his face doesn't betray anything but now I know that's because he's excellent at keeping things to himself. At being whatever the situation requires.

But even that doesn't last for long. As he looks around face grows more and more serious as he surveys the disaster in front of him.

There are boxes and boxes of my stuff to unpack and the kitchen looks like a bomb site. I barely spend any time here preferring to eat my meals out with friends so my bedroom is the only place I've cleared up. I've only been here for just over a week so it's just because I haven't got around to it yet.

"It's a mess I know but I couldn't stay at Seb-... my old place anymore. This is just temporary. Finding a place at such short notice was difficult. Im going to start looking again after Christmas." I defend even though he hasn't said anything.

I'm embarrassed. I don't blame him for judging this deathtrap. It's pretty dire. I'm starting to regret letting him inside.

He looks over at me finally and blinks at me as if I distracted him from a train of thought.

"Hmm ..." he says as if he's still thinking, "you know I have a spare bedroom at my place." He says simply as if he's making small talk.

"What?" I ask him in a confused tone. That certainly wasn't what I was expecting him to say.

"I mean it." He says quite bluntly, "It's much bigger than this shithole and frankly I couldn't let you stay here this neighbourhood is awful. I'd end up sleeping here every night to keep you safe."

He isn't even smirking. He's not joking. I'm suddenly feeling a twinge of anger building within me. The almost condescending tone he's using or maybe I'm imagining it. But still, who does he think he is?

"Did you just make fun of my place, asshole?" I ask annoyed. I'm fuming.

"I did." He says letting out a humourless laugh, "I'm staying right here tonight."

"Why?" I demand rolling my eyes at him.

"I actually don't want you to get shot on your way to work." He fires back not missing a beat.

"You can't just invite yourself over." I say firmly. This place isn't that bad, I mean there were some gunshots last week but they were coming from the next building over.

"This is not the sort of place I want my girlfriend living in." He says his voice taking that authoritative tone I hate, "I'm not even kidding. I'm not leaving Clary, so you can stop giving me that look."

"I'm sorry if this isn't quite the standard you're used to ..." I say sarcastically.

I huff and turn on my heel to walk away but he's already pulled me back right against him and he wraps his arms around me to ensure I can't escape. I'm still facing away from him and he buries his head against my neck and sighs.

"Don't be mad," he says gently against my hair, "I'm sorry if I came on a bit strong it's just ... I care about you ... I want you to be safe. That's all." He pulls me around in his arms but I can't look at him.

"Its safe here... it's not an issue." I mumble against his chest.

"Clary ... please ..." he sighs, "I don't want to argue with you ..."

"It's not that bad..." I say my anger slowly disappearing the longer I'm in his arms. I'm enjoying the feeling. But I'm not going to agree with him yet although he's probably ... erm definitely right.

"Okay..." he says sighing admitting defeat, "but can I stay with you tonight... please ..." he asks. I know he's not used begging and I look up at him and I'm placated by the earnest look in his eyes. It makes me fall for him even more. The way he gives in to me when I know how stubborn he is, it's enough to make me melt in his arms.

"No way. If you're staying thinking you're going to get lucky tonight think again ..." I say teasingly as I stare up at him.

He grins at this and shakes his head as if he can't believe I said that. I don't even know why I even insinuated it except that I do. He's turned me into someone I barely know. Being in his arms like this makes me want him so much and it's starting to become a pretty constant thing.

"I do believe I already got lucky tonight I'll have you know, baby," he says smirking and raising one perfect eyebrow at me, "And if you're honest you know you wouldn't be able to resist me ... That look on your face. I learn fast. I know what it means."

"Jace..." I warn pulling back. I don't know how to control myself around him and it makes my heart pound in my chest. I hate feeling this way. If it was anyone else it would scare me but I know Jace won't hurt me. He shakes his head as he pulls me more firmly against him.

"Breathe. I'm just kidding... I will never ever do anything you don't want me to," He says taking my hands and kissing my forehead lovingly. "I swear it."

"I know..." I whisper as i look up at him. I don't want to hold back but I know things have happened so fast and that we should try and take it slow.

"I'm sorry you just make me so damn ... I'm so out of control when I'm with you ... I'm not used to it ... Can I stay?" He pleads, "I'll sleep on the couch. I just want to make sure you're safe. Please."

He's so good to me. He's not like any guy I've been with before. He's thinks he's out of control when he's with me? And I thought it was just me who felt that way. I feel glad that I'm not the only one. And with that I feel my guard slipping that little bit more.

"Okay." I say quietly because even I don't know quite how he does this to me. Makes me feel so loved with everything he does.

"Thank you." He says and gently kisses my lips before pulling away. I feel his loss immediately.

"Do you want some dinner?" I ask him pulling myself out of the bubble we have been in.

"I'll order us some takeout." He says nodding and leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I can get it." I say defensively blushing. Does he think I live in this place because I don't have any money. I'm just not used to this sort of behaviour. It's making me feel so insecure and I don't know why.

"Babe," he says chuckling when he looks at my red face, "I know you can, but I'd like to treat you ... you didn't even let me pay for your lunch today."

"I ... but you've been sending me treats all week." I counter.

"Clary, you need to get used to this because I plan on treating you as often as I can ... not because I think you need it or want it. Its because you're my girl so it's just how things are going to be. I know you can look after yourself but I enjoy being able to ... You are not winning this one Clary ... you've got to let me have something." He says gently but firmly.

I know I'm not what he's used to but I can't help but stand my ground. I won't change myself for him. I can't do that especially when it's about something like this. I know a lot of other girls would kill for a man to spend money on them but it's never been the case for me. I like being self sufficient.

"Okay you can get it ... tonight..." I say nodding meeting him half way.

"You're impossible." He says shaking his head incredulously. But I can tell he's not mad.

"Sorry." I say blushing, "I just ... I'm used to being independent ... and ..." trying to explain as I stumble over my words. Even if he's not mad he must at least be confused.

"Don't be sorry, it's just as hot as it is infuriating..." he says smirking at me again as he pulls me back into his arms and kisses me again, "my ... strong ... sexy... independent ... beautiful ... little ... redhead." He says adoringly as he plants kisses one by one against my lips.

He stops himself and pulls away again before we get carried away. I blush at his words but I can't help it when he compliments me so constantly and freely. I'm not used to it.

"Okay, I'm going to a quick shower while you order the food," I tell him, "You can use it after I'm done if you want to."

We both definitely need after the night we've had. I need to get out of his way and calm down or we are going to be having doing something we both might regret later. Or not regret as the case may be.

As I get into the shower I let the warm water stream over me and calm me down. What a day ... and I try not to think of what might happen next.


	9. Chapter 8

**So wow I can't quite believe this chapter is ready to post and it is one of the chapters I have had more fun writing lately. It took on a whole new dynamic when I added the final bits edits to it this evening.**

 **I had a really horrible lack of reviews of the last chapter but I'm trying not to let that dishearten me. It really helps me write when I know someone is reading and there is some energy for me to feed off.**

 **But alas you can't have it all.**

 **Enjoy ...**

I wash my hair too to give myself the extra few minutes to calm down. It's very therapeutic and I think that maybe just maybe I will manage to not make a fool of myself tonight.

The minute I dry myself off and think about what to wear I feel panic wash over me again. I don't really do sexy nightwear. I'm used to sleeping in oversized men's t-shirts and sleep shorts. And I had to throw most of them out when I broke up with Sebastian because half of them were his. He used to tell me he didn't like it. That it made him feel like he was sleeping next to a little boy and the memory of that slices through me making me feel self conscious once more. I have been sleeping in a teenage mutant ninja turtles and sponge bob sleep sets that Simon got me as a joke for my birthday and I can hardly wear that in front of Jace.

I dive into my wardrobe and pull out bag that's at the back of my cupboard. Something Izzy gave me last week as an early Christmas present after she helped me get ready for the party. She had joked it would probably come in useful and I hadn't had the heart to open it when I saw the Victoria's Secret bag it came in. It had just been too embarrassing that she knew I needed her help in that department.

I pull it open now and go through it turning a deeper and deeper shade of red as I go through the lacy lingerie and underwear she has bought me. Some of it just plain indecent and I'm not sure I'll be able to pull them off. There are some items I would consider wearing which are more reasonable and I'm pretty sure Jace would love to see me in these but that wouldn't help with the whole keeping our hands off each other situation. And the thing I really need is a pair of pyjamas. I'm just about to give up when I get to bottom of the bag and there is a pile of sleepwear.

Tiny little sets of camisoles and sleep shorts. And satin and lace baby dolls that are see through in lots of places and I'm about to give up when I see something that just might work.

It's a little night dress but it's in a jersey fabric and almost looks remotely decent. It is black has tiny little straps with lace trim along the bottom and at the neckline. I pull it on and it comes down to my mid thigh which a covering a lot more than the others. It has a built in bra which definitely helps. It's sexy and it's just showing the right amount of skin without looking slutty.

I look at myself in the mirror and I can't help but feel a little pleased and surprised at how good it looks. I want to look nice for him and it's been a long time since I've wanted to do that for anyone and it makes me feel like a teenager again.

I wonder if I should put some makeup on but I stop myself before I get carried away. I know he's seen me as I am for three years. He likes me just as I am and even though I really want to do more I settle for a bit of lip balm and I quickly run a brush through my unruly curls and take a deep breath before walking out of the door.

He's sitting on the couch and his eyes widen slightly when he sees me. He takes me in and his gaze lingers on me for me longer than it should and the way he's looking at me makes my burn up and I'm sure I must be stupidly red right now. I curse my pale skin for making my blush so visible. Maybe this was too much. I feel my stomach flip and I want to run back inside and change when he beckons me towards him with a smirk.

He pulls me into his lap when I try to sit down next to him and gives me a reassuring chaste kiss on the lips and sighs as he looks up at me and I don't expect what he says next.

"I'm going to take you up on the shower..." he says calmly as I stare at his perfect face. I think his might be a cold one from the way his eyes are almost completely black right now and he's refusing to meet my own. His hands are gripping my hips lightly and I wonder what is going through his mind right now. He looks a little lost so I take his hands in mine removing them from my hips and pull him up with with me and lead him over to my bedroom.

I show him where everything is and pull out a towel for him and quickly exit the room before I give in to all the dirty little fantasies that having him in my bedroom is conjuring up in my mind.

I wait for the food to turn up while watching random tv shows to distract myself from thinking about it. It barely works. What I wouldn't give to be joining him in that shower right now. I giggle at this thought because it so isn't me. What has he done to me?

He showers and comes out in his boxers just after the food arrives and now it's my turn for my eyes to pop out of my head. He could have at least kept his shirt on. But I know that's hypocritical considering the outfit I am in. I remember how he looked at me and I feel brave for a moment as I let my gaze wander all over him.

He is so hot and he's pretty much naked not that I haven't seen him in less before but that's besides the point. I colour and look down at my hands to calm myself but that just makes me remember running my hands over his body earlier this evening and it makes me blush harder than I thought possible. He looks like a runway model and here I am pale like milk with a mess of curly red hair. What does he see in me? I just don't get it.

I can tell that he knows the effect he has on me but he sits down next to me leaving a little space between us so I don't spontaneously combust. He picks one of the takeout containers and hands me a set of chopsticks with it.

We both start eating as he leans back and pulls me against him as if it's he most natural thing in the world. His arm is behind me and I look up at him feeling a little calmer now and he looks down at me and brushes an errant curl off my forehead before he starts to talk.

He asks me about my day and what I have planned for the rest of the week so casually making small talk. I know he's just trying to calm me down but he still makes it seem like this is so normal as if we do this everyday. He's so charming I can see why he does so well at work. He makes me believe that he wants to hear what I have to say no matter how small and insignificant. I feel a lot calmer the longer we talk and I'm thankful that he knows exactly what I needed. I just don't understand how he does it.

In turn I ask him the same and what he was working on this evening (before I disturbed him). He tells me about the campaign and then I realise which account he's taking about. I expect him to tell me all about how he landed the biggest account the company has ever had. It was the biggest piece of gossip around the office a few months ago and everyone was vying to work with him on it. But instead he doesn't boast or even tell me anything to that effect.

He tells me about the client and how hard his team have been working to ensure that they're happy. That it might mean a few late nights but it's worth it when they pull off all of the hard work it will all be worth it.

How can he be so modest? I know he is more than just overseeing the project. The way he talks about I know he is putting his all into it and working above and beyond. He asks what I think about it and asks if I'd look over the design work for him like my opinion is important. I'm not sure if he's just being nice but it makes me feel good that he trusts me.

And before I know it all the food is gone.

He helps me tidy up and walks me to my bedroom door. I take his hand and pull him in before my nerves get the better of me. I want to spend a little more time with him before we go to sleep.

So we sit under the covers and talk some more. About everything and anything and soon it is past my bedtime. I yawn and it makes me realise how tired I am now.

He's holding my hands in his as we sit side by side with me leaning against him. And just I don't understand how we got here. How I feel so comfortable around him despite the short amount of time I've known him.

He kisses me then, a slow and gentle kiss that has me wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him as close as I can. He pulls away after a while and leans his forehead against mine before slowly disentangling himself from me. He starts to get up and I realise I don't want him to go.

"Where are you going?" I ask him yawning.

"You need some sleep babe... you're so tired." he says gently smiling at me as I try to stifle my yawn. He's standing at the side of my bed now shaking his head as I try to keep myself upright.

"And where are you going to sleep?" I ask him wondering what he's going to say.

"On the couch ..." he says confused by my line of questioning.

"I don't want you to sleep on the couch Jace." I say sighing that he would think that. I must have come on a little to strong with my protests earlier this evening.

"You don't?" He asks quietly, his eyes lighting up as if he wasn't expecting it.

"That couch would be a pretty awful punishment, you know that. Get in." I say patting the space next to me as I slide down to lie down.

"If you're sure." He says eyeing me cautiously.

"Mmm get in before I change my mind..." I say teasingly and he grins as he climbs back into bed next to me. I hit the lights and we're plunged into darkness.

He's right I am really tired and I wonder how he seems so alert and wide awake as the first vestiges of sleep take over my mind and I relax completely.

He pulls me against him but it's not sexual at all just comforting and I realise this is the safest I have felt in a long time. His strong arms wrap around me and make me feel so small but protected.

"Night baby." He says kissing my lips gently one last time.

"Night." I say glad that I'm too sleepy to overanalyse any of this and ruin the perfectness of this moment.

It feels so good to be in his arms but I'm so tired now and as much as I want to enjoy it. As much as I want to remember exactly how this feel and hold onto this moment for as long as I can I am soon fast asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up to a warm content feeling. Kisses are being littered over my neck and face and then it comes back to me. Jace is still here and I fell asleep in his arms last night. I'm not sure if it was how tired I was or just being in his arms but it is one of the best nights of sleep I've had in a while. This is also the best wake up call ever. I smile as my senses are filled with him. How did I get so lucky?

"Mmmm..." I groan in a completely unsexy way, "My alarm didn't go off. Did I make you late?"

"I switched it off before it went off, I figured you didn't need it since I was already awake..." Jace explains as I sit up and take him in all his early morning glory, "You still have another 15 minutes."

He looks so sexy with his hair mussed from sleep that I can't help but grin at him.

"It's unfair that you're such a morning person," I whine as he gets up off the bed and heads towards the door, "where are you going?"

"I made some breakfast... let me bring it to you." He says pausing at the door.

"You made me breakfast?" I ask sitting up straighter suddenly wide awake at the mention of food.

"I thought we could eat it in bed." He says winking at me as he disappears.

He brings me back a tray of pancakes and a cup of coffee and we sit down on the bed across next to each other and eat. I literally inhale it all because I'm so hungry without even pausing to speak.

"You're heaven sent you know that." I say finally looking up at him as I sip my coffee.

"If I can get you to do one thing in this relationship it will be to eat your damned breakfast. Maybe then you wouldn't be so grumpy every morning." He says teasingly. It doesn't even surprise me that he knows this because it's a very well known fact around the office that I am not a morning person.

"Control freak." I say giggling at this.

"Oh you love it." He says nudging me playfully with his shoulder he

"Maybe ..." I say in an equally playful tone, "God this was so good... its unfair that you're so good at everything." I don't know how he managed to scrounge together such a delicious breakfast with the limited amount of basics I had in the fridge and in the cupboards.

He chuckles at this and then his face suddenly becomes a little more serious and I'm worried that I've done something to ruin the moment.

"You know if you move in with me you could have this every morning. I would gladly make you breakfast every morning if ..." he says in a low voice that makes me think he doesn't want me to hear him and then cuts himself off as he turns slightly pink as if he's embarrassed.

My eyes widen slightly and he looks away sighing.

"I'm sorry ... I know I shouldn't say things like that but I can't help it ..." he says shaking his with a sheepish look but he still won't look at me.

"Jace... it's okay ..." I say, "I like it when you tell me what you're thinking."

He looks back at me now and takes a deep breath. The look in his eyes is unreadable and I blink at him.

"I wasn't joking last night. If I contact my landlord today we can have your name added to the lea.. tenancy agreement by lunchtime." He says quickly but firmly. He sounds like he's trying to close a sale and it amuses me because I'm pretty sure this is probably the worst he has ever been at it.

I try not to look shocked at what he's actually saying when the reality of the words sink in but I can't help it. He's asking me to move in with him? I should feel really freaked out but I'm not funnily enough. Part of me, a pretty big part of me is actually enjoying this. The way he makes me feel so wanted but I reel it in because I know it's not fair. How can he want me to move in with him and how can I actually be considering this. It's actually insane.

After a long pause of us just staring at each other. He's not saying anything now but I can see he's analysing me. Trying to figure out what I'm thinking.

"You know it's sweet that you would offer, it really is. But I couldn't let you do that." I say gently my eyes not quite meeting his, "And what if we get sick of each other. I mean ... We just got together ..."

"We're together and I'm not going to get sick of you.I've been waiting for you for a long time. And you didn't disappoint." He says so earnestly and I can tell building himself up and getting ready to try and change my mind. He's not giving up that easily. He wouldn't be Jace if that was the case. I try not to let his words get to me but when I finally meet his gaze and see the intensity in his eyes, it's making me we want to kiss him. Kiss his perfect mouth as hard as I can but I hold back.

"It's too soon and even if I did want to I'm paid up on this place until January..." I counter in an unconvincing tone and I realise then I do want it. I want to be able to wake up with him every day and it scares and excites me in equal measure. I let out a huff of disbelief as I realise just how much I want it.

"Clary ...?" he asks smirking at me his eyes lighting up, his voice changing back to his usual cocky sureness that I haven't had the benefit of hearing since last night because he has been on his best behaviour, "you sound like you're actually considering this because if even a small part of you is considering this I sure could help you reach the right decision ... are you considering it, baby?" He asks the last words as he pulls my chin to face him so I can't look away. He says it in such a seductive yet cocky way as if he can see through me and as if he can see my resolve breaking. That cocky tone that I love more than I hate. The look in his eyes is too much. It's doing strange things to me ... strange yet delicious things to my body.

"Jace ... stop this..." I say my eyes widening when I realise what's happening to me, "you can't ... I'm sorry ..." I can't let him do this. I can't let him convince me. This goes against everything I believe in. I think ...

"Clary ... give me one good reason ... just one and I'll stop right here ..." he says smirking at me. He knows exactly what effect he's having on me and it's so unfair. I'm like putty in his hands right now.

I pull myself out of his grasp and shake my head vigorously until I'm out from under his spell and he let's out a chuckle as I move my body to create some space between us.

I look up at him feeling my resolve build again and give him a look that I hope exudes determination.

"I'll have you know ... I have plenty of reasons but the first and most obvious one is not going to change ..." I say firmly, "my budget isn't as big as yours when it comes to rent. Have you seen this shithole? I just about managed to cover the place I was renting with Seb- my ex."

"Clary ... Please ..." he scoffs, dismissing it instantly as if he doesn't believe me.

"Jace, I just couldn't. I'm not going to lie to you. That wouldn't be fair on either of us." I say shaking my head.

"That's not what I meant." He says lightly, "I already live there by myself you wouldn't need to pay rent. It's not like I'd be paying any extra." He's not meeting my eyes though because he knows me well enough to know this is not something I would agree to.

"Jace... Don't you dare." I say appalled that he would even suggest it, "I'm not that girl ... I'll never be that girl."

"Clary ..." he says gently.

"That's not what I meant." I say sadly as he closes the space between us and pulling me into his lap, "that's not what I meant at all..."

"I know it isn't what you meant." He says kissing my shoulder gently, "And I didn't mean it like that either. I know being independent is important to you. Please just think it over. I have a spare room and it's empty. Nobody is in it and you being in it would certainly make my life a bit easier and I wouldn't be stressed thinking that your safety. I could be with you in the way I've always wanted. I could do all the things I've imagined doing with you over these past few years."

I give him a look that tells him I'm. not convinced. "All the throngs you've imagined doing with me huh? That sounds convenient ..." I say in an amused tone shaking my head. I'm not mad anymore, how could I be? I know he's only trying to show he cares and that he wants me to make my life easier. Maybe not in the way that a normal person would go about it but nothing about our relationship has been conventional so far.

"No not like that." He says sighing but he's amused too I can tell, "But it would certainly help with that too. Baby please ... I'm being purely selfish when I ask you this. Please if only until you find a new place. I promise if you're sick of me after a week or even a day I'll bring you back here and ... we'll work something else out." He looks so crestfallen as if he's just realised how crazy he sounds. How crazy this all is and that he knows his attempts are all in vain. It tugs at my heart to see him like this. So disheartened.

"Jace... You make it sound so tempting but ..." I begin trying to soothe him by cupping his face and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek to soften the blow, "it's just too soon ... you know it is."

"No buts ... Just let me do this one thing for you." He begs, "This tiny thing... please"

"It's not a tiny thing." I say raising my eyebrows at him in challenge.

"Clary ... I'll beg if I need to." He says cupping my face and pulling it up to his I can't escape his earnest gaze, "Please baby. Please ... I'll do anything. Anything if you agree." He murmurs against my ear as his hands drop to cage me against him and I moan as he places a small kiss on the sensitive spot behind my ear.

"Anything?" I ask shakily as my body begins to warm to his touch. He places another few kisses behind my ear and then pulls me up so I'm straddling him my legs on either side of his own.

"Anything." He says firmly looking into my eyes with such honesty that I feel all of my resolve crumble.

He eyes widen slightly and I think he's seen it, seen that the fight is leaving me.

"Anything at all, baby... you name it." He says amused as his kisses move to neck. And he knows what his touch is doing to me and he's enjoying it. His hands move over the skin of my back teasingly and I'm lost under his touch.

"Hmmm ..." I say curiously as my breath hitches as he brazenly sucks at my neck, "stop trying to distract me." I groan not having it in me to pull away because I am definitely enjoying this too much.

"Is it working?" He asks in a lascivious tone as he bites down on my skin gently making me whimper shamelessly. He follows by his tongue running over the skin soothingly and then goes back to sucking at the spot. He is going to leave a mark and it should make me angry but right now it just feels so good.

"Maybe ..." I say my eyes rolling back in my head. But then I remember what I'm agreeing to and I pull away from him so abruptly that I fall almost fall out of bed if it wasn't for him grabbing onto me at the last minute. He pulls me up and deposits me on the bed beside him.

I'm lying there trying to regain my breath and when I look up at him he looks far too pleased with himself. I sit up leaving a good amount of space between us and give him a half hearted glare which makes his face split into the biggest grin I have ever seen him give me. Smug bastard.

"Come on baby, don't tell you didn't enjoy that ..." he says teasingly as he reaches for me.

I lean away from him touch and he gives me an apologetic look before grabbing me by my ankle I let out a yelp of surprise as he pulls me closer until I am under him. I don't even think about moving as he stares me down. It would be an exercise in futility.

He is leaning over me now balancing on his arms so we aren't even touching but he is so close that it's enough to make me feel like we are. The heat from his body is soaking through my clothes and he might as well be on me and he knows it. My body needs him to be touching mine and with every passing second the need grows stronger.

"Fine ..." I concede furiously my face probably tomato red, "I enjoyed it ... so can you just kiss me!"

"I thought you'd never ask..." he managed to get out before his body drops against mine carefully and he rolls over so I'm top of him instead. He sits up so I'm straddling him yet again and pulls me in for a slow tortuous kiss that makes my toes curl and I press myself more firmly against him and cup his face as I take over kissing him hard and fast until he is responding back with equal fervour. We are both out of breath by the time I am done and I lean my forehead against his as he we both gasp for air.

When my lungs stop burning I let out a small whimper and he hugs me close to him. And then I know what it is that I need to say.

"Can I decide what it is later?" I mumble against him hoping his smug ass won't rub it in.

"What?" He asks hesitantly pushing me back gently so we are both looking at each other. His eyes are locked on mine and he looks like he can't quite believe what I'm saying. That he must have misheard. He must know what I mean ... but he looks so uncertain that it makes me grin at him.

"The anything that you're going to do for me for moving in with you." I say teasingly as his eyes grow wide.

"Do you mean it?" He gasps incredulously, "Holy shit ... Do you really mean it?" And the look on his face of pure delight makes me smile.

"So anything ... Anytime i want?" I press grinning, "Anything I want."

"Yes godammit yes!" He cries out pulling me back into his arms holding me against him as he chuckles, "Anything, anytime. Whatever you want it's yours baby. All yours."

"Okay. I'll give you a go, Jace..." I say coyly as he peppers kisses all over my face. He is so damn excited I can't help but feel it too.

"Yes! I'll call make a call now." He says pulling me off him and standing up to grab his phone, "I'll call a moving company. They can have you moved in by tonight."

"Are you sure you don't want to wait a day?" I ask biting my lip suddenly feeling a bit wary about how fast this is happening, "Give yourself a chance to back out."

"No way. Nothing could make me back out..." he says smirking, "nothing at all."

"It might take longer than a day to move my stuff, I have a lot of shit." I say looking at him at and wondering why I'm not feeling panicked when I should. What is it about Jace that has me feeling this way.

"It's all boxed up. Don't, baby. Quit stalling." He says nervously the excitement leaving him as his body tenses. I realise he thinks I might be changing my mind but I'm not. I want this. I really do.

"Okay fine, call them..." I say nodding at him and smiling reassuringly, "God this is insane I must have lost my mind."

His posture relaxes and he gives me smirks and shakes his head. He let's out a breathy laugh that makes me wonder what he's thinking.

"What's so funny? " I ask him bewildered.

"You know that dress you're wearing is really sexy..." he says suggestively his gaze turning dark as he puts his phone back down, "I thought that the moment you walked in wearing it ... of how much I would enjoy taking it off you..."

"Okay ..." I say quietly my cheeks flushing at the sudden turn the conversation has taken. The look in his eyes has turned so dark and hungry that it should scare me but it doesn't. It doesn't because it was Jace and I knew he would never do anything to hurt me.

He's standing in front of me now and he looks at me so adoringly, his gaze running all over my body. I can feel it like like it's searing over my skin hotly and I let out a little nervous laugh. Then he drags his eyes back up to mine and sits down in front of me.

"And I know you said I wasn't going to get lucky last night ..." he whispers as he closes in on me pulling me against him chest, "But it's not last night anymore ..."

He doesn't move just looks at me hesitantly now as if he's waiting for me to push him away. But I really don't want to. I want him. I always want him.

"Jace ... we're going to be late for work ..." I say teasingly as I pull him against me more firmly and slide my hands down his chest as I straddle him.

"All I need is 15 minutes, baby." He whispers as he grips my thighs.

I look over at the clock just beside our heads and take note of the time.

"You have 10." I say suggestively and there is a wild edge to the laughter that escapes him.

"I better get to work then." he says roughly as he flips me onto my back and I let out a gasp of delight before he crashes his lips to mine kissing me hotly, devouring me.

This man is going to be the death of me is the last coherent thought I can form before I lose myself under him.

And what I learn on this particular Tuesday morning is that Jace Wayland works very well under pressure and prides himself on meeting every deadline he is set.

Every last one.

 **So I feel like this might be my last update on this story for a while ... I'm really sorry to those of you are enjoying it but I think obviously having a story related to Christmas is putting people off reading it ... although it's just the time of year really.**

 **I think if I pick it up in winter again it might help.**

 **Also thanks for all of you who are following 'Flashback' and 'Who's Boss' because the amount of reader interaction I have had on those have really pushed me keep writing the next chapters. They're not ready yet but for a story I haven't updated in years and one that I'm currently struggling with it really really helped.**

 **I'm not saying it is solely reviews which get me to write my stories but they certainly help keep me focused and help me finalise my ideas.**

 **But back to this story ... I have the next chapter which involves Clary moving in and a few more chapters which I'm not sure about where in the timeline they fit. So until I decide that this is on hold and I'm hoping that by pushing this story back to winter it will give me time to work out how I want it to work.**

 **As in which bits lead us up to the Christmas chapter and which bits fall into the post Christmas epilogues which will be a few.**

 **Its not a definite thing but as I am working on so many stories at the moment some have to take a back seat.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a read of my other stories too.**

 **And as always drop a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Also if you read any of my other stories let me know which one you would like an update on next.**

 **Much love**


	10. Authors note

Hi guys,

So it's been a while and all you get is this lousy author's note ...

I mean ... I honestly thought this year would be the year I might finish all these stories I've been writing for so many years but that hasn't panned out. A lot hasn't panned out this year.

I have a lot going on and it's not an excuse but writing hasn't been on my radar. And I think part of me just lost the will to do a lot of stuff let alone write ..

I couldn't form the words or remember the emotion behind the scene or what I wanted to happen next and I knew I couldn't write in that state. It would have been an awful way to do it.

But these past few days a new story has been filling my head all of a sudden and I want to write it for you guys but I know I need to finish all of these first.

It's been a while since that has happened so I'm hoping it's a positive sign.

Be patient with me and drop me a line every once in a while and if you promise not to give up on me I won't give up on you guys and these stories either.

I won't promise anything but I want to be writing again and updating before the year is out.

So just let me know that you're still around and I know it will help.

Thanks.


	11. Chapter 9

**So the plan is to have this done dusted up to the Christmas Chapter at least just before or by Christmas ... It is a little optimistic but I'll try.**

"I can't believe we're actually early ..." I say as Jace hits the button for the lift. It's 8:45 and I'm not usually at my desk before 9:30 unless I'm rushing to make a 9am meeting. He is holding my hand in his and I can't help but feel a little disorientated.

Last week if you had told me I would be rolling into work on time with Jace Wayland by my side I would have told you that you were insane. It all feels so strange when I think about it. The good kind of strange.

We stopped off in a cab outside Jace's apartment so he could grab a change of clothes and still managed to get here with so much time to spare. I tried to keep my eyes off it because the fact that is was a modern serviced building right smack bang in the upper side of the city made me feel a little queasy. How much did he even pay for a place like that? I tried not to let it get to me but it's difficult. I know we still need to discuss our living arrangements properly but we have plenty of time to do that. I try my best not to completely freak out.

"This isn't early ... I'm usually here by 8am if not earlier." Jace says cutting through my thoughts giving me a small smile. The kind of smile that tells me he's not worried about being late today at all. He's enjoying this strange feeling just as much as I am.

"So you're late?" I ask him teasingly, "I mean if you hadn't decided to have your wicked way with you me, you probably would have been on time."

"I'm not late ... I just like to have an early start if I can... and that was well worth being a little late for, wouldn't you agree, baby?" Jace says smirking and giving me a look that shows just how worth it he thought it was.

I let a small laugh as the lift opens and it's completely empty thankfully. I'm not sure how we're going to play this whole working together and being together thing. But I'm happy to go with the flow for now.

When we step inside and Jace looks over at me I can't help but notice he looks a little lost in his thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" I ask quietly. I'm not used to asking the guy I'm in a relationship with questions like this but with Jace I know I can but it still doesn't stop me feeling shy about it.

He looks up at me blinking as if I've pulled him out of a deep train of thought and it really makes me want to know what he's thinking.

"I'm just wondering what would have happened if you didn't oh so gracefully throw yourself at me in this very lift that morning ..." he says with a sexy teasing smirk.

"I fell over ... I didn't throw myself at you ..." I say shaking my head in amusement. It was so embarrassing but I can't regret any of it if it led me to this. If it led us to this.

"Because I can't stop thinking about it ... and what would have happened had you not been in such a rush that morning... if we hadn't ended up together in that moment." he says sighing and I can see he seems a little sad.

"I think you would have found a way to get my attention regardless." I say giving a small smile and squeezing his hand reassuringly, "actually I'm sure of it."

"What were you thinking when it happened?" He asks me his eyes brightening with curiosity.

"Jace ... come on ... I was embarrassed and the way you were looking at me ..." I say peeking up at him shyly, "I thought you were just messing with me."

"I was just testing the waters ..." he says chuckling. He doesn't seem embarrassed by it all all.

"If that was just testing the waters ..." I say teasingly, "you looked like you were going to eat me."

"Baby, I wanted to press you to the wall of this elevator and live out one of my fantasies of taking you right against a wall..." he says huskily pushing me up against the side of the lift. He has a playful look is his eyes though and I know he's just teasing me. Two can play at that game.

I raise my eyebrows at him and push him back lightly, "I think you already did that when you banged me against your bathroom door." I say raising both of my eyebrows and giving him a filthy smile.

"God that was hot, and that was all on you baby," He says shaking his head and smirking, "now that you've reminded me, I definitely won't be able to concentrate today. I'm pretty sure I will never be able to concentrate in any part of my office again thanks to you."

I giggle at the thought and he looks at me amused and wraps an arm around me holding me close to him.

"I'm glad you find that amusing, baby," he says in a teasing way and presses a kiss to my temple.

He makes me feel so good with these simple small actions. I feel like I must be dreaming because my life is never this perfect. Rolling into work with my gorgeous, attentive, sweet and sexy boyfriend. I feel like I'm on cloud nine. But of course then reality hits.

Just then the lift stops and the doors open. In walk two girls from our floor with coffee cups in their hands. Their eyes widen when they take us in and I pull myself out of Jace's arms as quickly as I can.

Clearly this bubble of safety I feel like I'm in when I'm with Jace is difficult to maintain around others.

"Good morning Jace." One of them says staring at us in confusion. She's brunette I'm pretty sure her name is Alice.

"We missed you at the Freeman event last night." The other one says biting her plump glossy bottom lip seductively. She's blonde and I recognise her as one of the girls who it was rumoured Jace slept with at last year's Christmas party. She definitely seems to have recovered from the aftermath though.

I feel cold just looking at her. Is this his usual type? Tall blonde and model like. I just don't compare. I must be staring at her not that she's even looking at me.

Jace wraps an arm around me and pulls me into his side and I let out a little squeak of surprise.

"Morning, ladies." He says nodding, "I already met with them last week ... there was no need to be there. You know, Clary right?"

"I didn't think you would turn down a chance of free alcohol." The blonde ones says, "oh yes I know Clary." Barely glancing at me.

"You're one of the design girls, right?" Alice asks in bright tone. I'm not sure if she's being genuine or not.

"Yeah, hi." I say in an awkward tone.

"Well, the thing is ... I did think about coming to the event last night but then Clary distracted me so I completely forgot about it." Jace says giving me a teasing look.

"She what?" The blonde one asks peering at both of us with an eyebrow raised.

"She distracted me with her ..." he starts as if he's going to elaborate.

"Jace..." I hiss at him and jab his side.

"What did she do?" Alice asks coyly and I want to slap the flirtatious look off her face.

"I think she's going to kill me if I say another word, isn't that right baby?" Jace says smirking down at me and planting a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Are you two..." the blonde one asks taken aback, "no ... nevermind."

Alice is staring at me as if I've grown two heads. She looks horrified.

"Well do you want to join us for the PR team drinks tonight?" The blonde one asks.

"Nah, I'm busy working on the Newman deck and ... Clary is moving in tonight." Jace says with a wide grin.

"She's moving where?" Alice asks taken aback.

"In with me ..." says simply as if she's completely dense for not understanding. That does make me feel a little better.

"What... but ..." Alice starts but Jace cuts her off.

"My pretty little redheaded girlfriend is moving in with me ... and I don't think there is anywhere else I'd rather be." He says sweetly as my face heats up.

"Oh..." Alice says quietly and suddenly both girls are appraising me in a way I am used to have being looked at before. They're trying to figure out what it is he sees in me.

It used to happen with Seb. And it was always women just like the ones in front of me. Tall, model like and ones who wanted to get into his pants. Not that he minded. Clearly not as I found him with one in our bed. It makes me feel sick when I remember it. What if it happens again.

"I think you might need to count me out those drinks in future ... because Clary is very good at distracting me ... very good indeed." He says teasingly, locking his eyes on mine and giving me a look a teasing look that makes me want to kiss it off his face. Like I'm the only thing he can see right now. Like the girls in front of us are nothing to him. It's like he always knows when I need reassuring.

The implication of what he is actually saying catches up with me and I don't even know where to look anymore because my face is burning now.

"Oh ... right." One of them mutters and the lift pings opening to our floor and they both run out leaving us alone without a second glance.

And then it's like I can breathe again and my common sense comes flooding back. What on earth just happened?

"That wasn't funny Jace. They're going to tell everyone and we haven't even discussed telling people at work." I say huffing as my face finally stops burning.

"Why are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" He asks furrowing his eyebrows as if he's actually thinking that and not making a joke.

"That's insane ... I just meant it might be awkward if they tell people before we have a chance to tell them anyone ourselves." I explain and his face relaxes.

"Let them ... if they tell everyone that you're mine ... it saves me having a few uncomfortable conversations with all those asses who perve on you." He says shrugging as if it's nothing.

"Aren't you one of those asses who perves on me?" I ask him.

"Touché ... but now I'm the only ass who gets to perve on you." He says as we walk out of the lift still holding my hand in his.

"I can live with that." I say grinning and then I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I thought the brunette one ... I thought her head was going to explode." I say unable to hold back.

"Ah Alice ... she did look pretty sore about it." Jace says shaking his head as if dispelling a bad thought.

"Wait ... have you two ever ... I mean ... it's none of my business." I ask before I can stop myself.

"No baby ... I haven't slept with either of them although Britney did throw herself at me at the Christmas party last year ... I had to let her down gently." He says referring to the blonde. He doesn't seem perturbed by my line of questioning and it makes me stupidly brave.

"So you slept with Delilah at last year's party ...?" I ask. That was the girl who was crying the next day and screaming obscenities at him. It was all anyone could talk about.

"No I didn't sleep with Delilah," he says sighing, "I know how it seemed when she was screaming at me the next day but I swear nothing happened."

"So who did you ..." I ask him without realising I'm probably going to far.

"No one." he says his tone becoming clipped. He won't meet my eyes now and I can see I've pushed him too far

"I didn't mean ..." I say gently and squeeze his hand trying to get him to look at me.

"It's fine. I have a meeting to get to anyway ... so I better go." He says letting go of my hand as if I've scalded him as he turns away from me so abruptly that my mouth falls open in shock.

"Jace come on..." I say not quite able to get my words out.

"I'll see you later ..." He says without turning back.

"You'll meet me for lunch won't you?" I call after him desperately. That seems to stop him in his tracks and he turns to look back at me momentarily.

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you by the lifts at 12:30." He says quickly and then he's gone.

I don't know how I've managed to go from cloud nine to absolutely deflated in less than 10 minutes. Me and my big mouth. I've managed to royally screw things up by accusing him of things that are pretty much baseless gossip.

I drag myself to my desk and sit down and stare at my screen for a good 10 minutes trying not to cry.

When I finally calm down I switch on my screen and tell myself it's only a few hours until I will get to see him again. Until we will sort this out.

And that thought is the only thing that gets me through the morning.

 **So an actual update ... well done to me ...**

 **Well not really this is so very overdue.**

 **So stay with me guys ... send reviews, prayers and well positive vibes my way and I feel like we could get this done.**

 **What do you think is coming next?**


	12. Chapter 10

**This took me a lifetime to write because there was so much more to it than I had initially realised.**

 **My outline for this chapter just wasn't enough.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed it!**

I wait for Jace by the lift and I've been standing here for the last 15 minutes staring at the time on my phone. Maybe he's not going to turn up, maybe he's still mad at me and it's not as if I don't deserve it. What on earth was I thinking?

But that brings me to my next point. I barely know anything about Jace and his love life beyond the rumours I've heard at work. We have talked about a lot of things but never that.

Of course I've mentioned Seb but just in passing and Jace has never asked me to elaborate. It's an almost unspoken thing. And of course I've never asked about his because I'm afraid of what I'll hear. But today my curiosity got the better of me. The way those girls were looking at him, it made me wonder.

I mean I have to admit you would seriously have to be blind not to think Jace is attractive. He is without a doubt the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. So deep down I expected some of it to come with the territory but seeing it in action with the way those girls just looked past me. I really didn't like it.

Even with Jace looking at me like I was the only thing he could see it had sparked something nasty within me. It wasn't even jealousy. Maybe it was but it felt worse. I felt inferior to the polished tall gorgeous women in front of me. My self confidence had shattered after my break up with Seb and I think that was a big part of it.

But at the same time there was so much we still had to learn about each other. I guess I just wanted to get it out of him so I could put it behind me sooner rather than later. The stories I had heard about Jace in passing had been whirling around my mind in those few minutes but I knew they couldn't all be true. It probably wasn't the best way to ask him or even bring it up but it was like someone else took over my brain and my mouth.

Right now I was starting to doubt he would ever speak to me again let alone have lunch with me.

I stare down at my phone again before pocketing it and sighing. He's not coming and I should just leave now with some of my dignity intact. I'll just go and grab some lunch and eat it at my desk.

I turn to hit the button on the lift and that's when I hear his voice behind me. My eyes widen and I school my features into a neutral look before turning around to look at him.

He's on his phone and I realise he's been held up by work. I'm instantly relieved by this that he wasn't just avoiding me. At least I hope not.

He nods to me and we both get into the empty lift together. Maybe he wasn't avoiding me but I'm staring to think that he's still mad at me and I feel myself blush involuntarily.

Then I feel him grab my hand and squeeze it reassuringly and I look up at him.

"Hey Martin. I've got to rush into another meeting but drop Sandra your queries and I'm sure she'll get back to you to as soon as." He says rolling his eyes, "Yeah sure let's catch up next week." And he hangs up and puts his phone away.

"Sorry about that." He says finally looking down at me and giving me an apologetic smile.

I blink up at him trying to find something to say until I finally blurt out, "It's fine if you were busy we could have rearranged."

He raises an eyebrow at me and looks highly amused by what I've said and then he takes one step closer to me and hits the emergency stop on the elevator and before I can open my mouth to ask what he's doing he's kissing me.

I let out a little squeak of disbelief at the turn of events but I'm kissing him back almost instantly. I can't help it. He pulls my body flush against his and I wrap my arms around his neck.

He's kissing me so hard and fast I can barely keep up he breaks the kiss momentarily to push me against the wall of the elevator and he's on me again. I feel his hands under my thighs pulling me up his body and his mouth drops from my mouth to my jaw to my neck. My legs are firmly wrapped around his waist and his hands run up and down my bare thighs.

I can vaguely hear the sound of the emergency alarm ringing. But it's distant all I can really hear is the noises coming out of our mouths. The breathy sighs, the moans, the whimper that escapes my mouth as he kisses my neck.

I grab his face and pull his mouth back against mine and I kiss him. I kiss him to tell him I'm sorry. I kiss him to tell him I trust him. I kiss him to tell him I want him more than I've ever wanted anyone or anything. I pour every emotion I can into the language of our kisses. And he returns my kisses with equal fervour. He kisses me like he is a drowning man and I am air. I love it. I think I love him and rather than it scaring me I try to pour my emotions into our kiss and I hope he'll understand.

I don't even know how long for but I'm pressed up against him and he kisses me until he has stolen my breath away. He pulls away and sets me back on feet and moves back to his previous position.

I'm still in shock and I lean against the elevator wall and look over at him. He almost looks composed. He's so good at it but I can see his chest rising and falling and I know he's just as out of sorts as I am. We're both gasping for air. So we stand there for a moment.

"Can you please report the issue?" A voice says over the telecom and my eyes widen. Shit. We are going to be in so much trouble.

"Sorry my hand slipped." Jace says in a blasé tone and hits the emergency stop again and the lift restarts.

I blink at him and he grins at me and takes my hand in his so we're standing side by side again as we zoom down to the ground floor.

"I didn't want to rearrange but there will be times where I won't be able to help it." Jace says finally breaking the silence, "I figure some good behaviour now will make you less annoyed at me for it later."

I'm confused but then I remember what I said before he kissed me, but I won't let him get away with it that easily. "You were late. That's hardly good behaviour." I say pointedly but he can tell I'm half joking.

"Well I figured you'd either want a kiss or an apology so I went for the former." Jace says easily.

"I don't think that kiss was for me somehow." I tease shrugging.

"Forgive me, Clary." He says looking over at me and I can see he's actually being serious.

"Jace... I was kidding." I say uneasily. I feel bad for ruining the mood after the perfect kiss we just had.

"Not about being late." He says sighing, "For earlier, when I was being a bit of an ass."

"Oh." I say not sure how to respond.

"Do you forgive me?" He asks gently locking his eyes on my own. He looks so genuinely apologetic that it makes my heart hurt to see him looking so guilty.

"There's nothing to forgive." I say blushing because I know I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness but I don't know how.

The lift longs open and we both walk out and I let it slide. For now anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jace takes me for lunch at a Vietnamese place that is near to the office and a perfect place for a quick lunch. So much so that I can see half of our office here or at least it feels that way.

I make a point of sitting across from him even though we're in a booth as childish as that is. I know that us being together isn't meant to be a secret but I quite liked the little bubble of anonymity we were wrapped up in. I know that the stares we're getting now are mainly because this is new and novel and it's better to get this over and done with sooner rather than later. So I ignore them.

We both order our food and are chatting about the movers Jace has organised. I gave him my key this morning so he could pass it on and they could just let themselves in. It is true that everything was packed apart from a few items of clothing and some toiletries and makeup so I left it all as it was for them to handle.

It's so strange but I'm quite excited to see Jace's place tonight. I still can't believe I'm moving in. I know it feels like we're rushing into things especially after our little falling out this morning but when he's near me, when he's kissing me and touching me it all feels so right. So perfect and I can't deny I want this next step more than anything.

But I know I need to broach the subject of this morning. Arguing is one thing and Jace forgiving me while sweet as it was doesn't mean the issue is resolved.

"Jace, can I ... ask you something?" I ask him carefully. He eyes me curiously for a second and I almost take it back but instead I just give him a small smile.

"Sure. Anything you like ..." He says nodding trying to look easy going. But I can see his that his mind has gone into overdrive trying to figure out what I'm going to say so I decide to be as kind as I can at this moment in time and come out with it.

"About before when I asked you about ..." I start but it's difficult when I remind myself how hurt he looked this morning.

"Go on ..." He says giving me an encouraging look that makes me wonder what on earth I did to deserve him. If he'll still look at me like that after I ask.

"About what I asked about Alice and Delilah..." I say uneasily pausing to take in the look on his face before I continue.

"Oh ..." He says nodding looking a little far away.

I'm afraid he's going to pull away from me again, "Don't be mad ..." I say gently because it's the first thing that comes to my mind.

"I'm not mad..." He says sighing, "I just ..."

"I wanted to apologise for assuming." I say cutting him off before I can chicken out of what I want to say, "You had every right to be off with me. I'm really sorry."

He's eyeing me curiously as if he's not sure what to say. And then he sighs letting out a deep breath but he's still silent.

"I shouldn't have asked..." I add without thinking trying to get him to say something.

"Don't apologise ... there's no need to and you can ask me anything you want. I won't lie to you I swear." He says earnestly and I wonder why he's always trying to prove that to me even though I already know it.

I grab his hand with both of mine across the table and tell him what I think he needs to hear, "I know you won't lie to me or hurt me or ever be dishonest with me Jace ... you don't need to prove that to me ... you already have ... we just need to learn to communicate better about these things." I say reassuringly. It's the honest truth.

He lets out a small laugh of relief and pulls me next to him in the booth so I'm right next to him. He takes both of my hands and looks at me with a serious look and I'm a little scared to hear what he's going to say next.

"I don't do 'that' with girls at work, Clary. I don't mix business with... pleasure." He says uneasily as he tried to find the right words, "Yes I was a little taken aback by what you said because it felt like an accusation and I know it wasn't but it was mainly because I never bother to defend myself against any of the stories people spread around... even when they're not true. If it's not to do with my work I just haven't cared enough to even respond to them. I've never felt the need to before and it just surprised me that I really felt the need to justify myself when you said it."

"I'm sorry." I say rubbing my thumbs over his hands trying to reassure him. He looks down at our intertwined hands and just grins.

"Don't be sorry. I'd rather you ask than reach the wrong conclusion." He says smiling finally looking himself again.

"That's insane ... but I've heard so many stories ..." I say mainly to myself as I process the information.

"And that's pretty much all they are ... I'm a flirt that's true it helps in my line of work ... you know that ..." He says shaking his head amused, "but none of that is real ... none of it is genuine... but I haven't been with anyone from the office ... not in that way at least ... well erm ... present company excepted ..."

I blush at the comment and figure now would be a good way to ask what I've been wanting to ask, "Really? So ... have you ever ... I mean have you been out with anyone ... from work?" I ask genuinely curious.

"Once or twice when I first started working here but I quickly realised it wasn't what I wanted." He says shrugging.

"Oh. Why?" I ask very curious about what made him change his mind.

"Hmm you'll have to get me a little drunk before you get that out of me Miss Fray... so that's a story for another time." He says chuckling.

"Oh really ..." I ask him playfully, wondering if he's being serious.

"Really." He says gently and I realise he is serious.

"Well I'll keep that in mind then." I say teasingly trying to keep the mood light.

"You can still ask me anything else you want, Clary... don't stop now if there's anything else." He says carefully. I know like me he wants to get anything that might cause us to have any misunderstandings out of the way.

"So if you haven't dated anyone at work ... then were you in a relationship with someone?" I ask.

"No." He says looking a bit embarrassed and I know now there's more to it.

"Come on ... someone like you ... doesn't just get by on flirting ... if the way you are with me is anything to go by ..." I say trying to get the words out carefully before my confidence completely abandons me.

"Do you really want to know?" He asks wrinkling his nose.

"Yes." I say nodding.

"I used to go out a lot more than I do now... What they said this morning they weren't wrong when they said I didn't turn down free drinks... but as for 'that' well it was mainly one night stands ... strangers ..." he explains looking a little worried about my reaction.

"Right ..." I say nodding. It was what I would have expected to be honest and it doesn't shock me. It just makes me wonder why he took an interest in me, when he clearly has no shortage of girls interested in him.

But I know when I'm with Jace what I feel is beyond reason. There is a physical pull between us, an inexplicable attraction which I have never felt with anyone before. If it's even half way as intense for him I think I get it.

I feel so safe with him and so comfortable even though we barely known each other. It's the strangest thing but it feels right. It feels like we're meant to be.

"I've never really been with anyone... who's looking for anything serious ..." He says trying to explain which pulls me out of my thoughts and then he seems at a loss for words which is so unlike him that it makes me nervous.

"I see ..." I say unsure of what it is I should say.

"Not that what's happening between us ... isn't serious" he says quickly looking a bit panicked.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me ..." I say as reassuringly as I can.

"But I swear I haven't been with anyone since we ... not since I found out you ..." He starts but quickly stops looking slightly pained.

"Found out what?" I ask him my interest piqued.

"Shit." He groans looking a bit pink.

"Go on ..." I say teasingly trying to calm him down.

"Not since I found out you were having issues with ... your boyfriend ... your ex boyfriend I mean ..." He says

"Really ... how did you ... oh right Simon..." I say nodding as I answer my own question, "so when was that?"

"Oh I don't know..." Jace says looking uneasy.

"You do know ... and I think it could be one of two things ... number one the most obvious was when you found out I broke up with him ... but you already told me about that so it can't be that ... and that was a few weeks ago so that's hardly anything to worry about ..." I muse out loud.

He just nods confirming that my theory is true.

"And the only other time Simon has actively known something is wrong was ... just before last Christmas because I was crying on his shoulder on Christmas Eve because Seb had stood me up to go out with his friends even though he had told me he didn't want me to hang out with mine because we were going to spend the day together ... I told Simon I finally had enough and that I wanted to end things between us because he was too controlling and ... I chickened out because we had just signed a years lease on our apartment a month before and I knew he would be vindictive enough to not let me out of it ... and I felt so stupid I never spoke to Simon about Seb again," I say quietly as I remember the beginning of the end, "so when did he tell you?"

"It wasn't like that I was just in the right place at the right time ... it must have been a week later ... I was having drinks with Izzy, Alec and the others and Simon turned up and he was arguing with Iz... they both told everyone to stay out of it when we tried to calm them down but she stormed off and he stormed off in the opposite direction. Alec went after Iz and I went after Simon." Jace says quietly as if he's reliving a bad memory.

"What were they arguing about ..." I ask my stomach turning as I think of my friends who barely see each other unless they're with me arguing so badly.

"Simon just said, 'She went back to him ... she's so broken when she's with him and she won't even listen to me ... I thought she might have finally walked away ... she won't listen to me but she might listen to Iz and Iz won't even try' ... and when I asked him who it was he said it was you ... and then Iz came over and they both spoke and made up and she said 'she's a grown adult believe me I've tried but when she's ready and when the time is right ... you'll see Simon it will all be perfect' ... and that's when I knew if I wanted to be with you when that time came I couldn't be that person I was then ... one who was anything like him who hurt you so much ..." Jace says looking a little far away.

"You haven't ... been with anyone in almost a year?" I ask him quietly his words sinking in slowly.

"Not since that day..." He says nodding.

"Jace ... I don't know what to say ..." I say blushing as it all sinks in. That he's been waiting for me for that long and I've been so oblivious.

"There's nothing to say, Clary," He says shaking his head, "I just want you to please try and forgive me if I get things wrong ... to know that sometimes I might mess up but it doesn't mean I want this any less ... this is all so new to me but it feels so right ... I just wanted you to know that."

"I know that ... only if you'll forgive me when I mess up too." I say with a shy smile.

"There's nothing you could do that I wouldn't forgive Clary." He says so earnestly and when I look into his eyes I know I'm falling hard.

"And I didn't even have to get you drunk for that." I say grinning trying to regain my composure but it's hard when Jace says the things he does. He has such a way with words that I can't compete with.

"Well that wasn't what you needed to get me drunk for but ... Again as I said that's a story for another time." He says smirking at me back to his assured self again, "My past ... it's not something I'm proud of but ... it's not something I want anymore. It filled a void that I had no idea I was trying to fill until ... you I guess."

"Jace..." I say gently as his words make me feel things I've never felt before.

"It's true Clary. I don't want that anymore ... I only want you." He says with a sexy smirk on his face and with his eyes on me I feel like the only person in the room.

I blink at him blushing. I have no idea how to respond to that. He just squeezes my hands reassuringly to let me know it's okay and I don't have to respond.

"I will tell you one more thing just so we're clear ... what's been happening with me and you ... that's not my usual ... its not like that for me usually ... it's never been like that for me ... I told you usually have a lot more self control when it comes to ... being with someone." Jace says quite pointedly and I know exactly what he's referring to.

"Do you think it's because ... you haven't ... in so long ..." I ask blushing barely able to get my words out. But I want to know, I need to know. The way I feel when we're together when he's inside me is so far beyond anything I've ever felt before. I wonder how it feels for him.

He grins at this, "No baby, It's not that, I didn't ... not that often ... it was meaningless and the more it happened the less I wanted it to the point where I barely was ... but with you I don't know what it is about you Clary but you make me so out of sorts ... make me want you so much more than I thought was possible ... feel so much more than I thought was possible ..."

I'm blushing again and I open my mouth trying to think of something to say.

"Especially when you blush like that." He says cupping my face and leaning down to kiss me.

"Jace ..." I groan stopping him from reaching my lips by turning my cheek, "There's a table of people from work right over there ..." I expect him to be annoyed when his kiss lands on my cheek but instead I hear him chuckle.

"Oh I noticed." He says hotly against my ear as he resumes kissing my cheek and then my jaw.

"Did you notice they're staring at us? And maybe we shouldn't ..." I start as he nips at my earlobe I let out a little squeak.

"Are they? Shall we give them something real to talk about babe?" He whispers in my ear and then he cups my face again and this time I don't stop him as he kisses me senseless.

When we finally come up for air I want to glare at him but I can't so I just manage to breathlessly get out, "I really dislike you sometimes."

"Do you now?" He says equally out of breath, "Because the way you were kissing me back ... I didn't think that seemed like dislike at all ..."

"Ass." I say rolling my eyes as my breathing finally returns to normal.

"I would stop but I know you love it." He says giving me that cocky self assured smirk that makes me want to kiss it off his mouth so he might be right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We make our way back to the office and he drops me off at my desk despite my protestations that he didn't need to.

"See you later, baby" he says and gives me a lingering chaste kiss on the lips.

"Jace, you don't have to be so ... obvious ..." I growl under my breath as I see my colleague pretending to look busy with her work but clearly watching us from the corner of her eye.

"Why are you embarrassed of me?" He asks looking amused as he holds me close.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." I say rolling my eyes because i know he's just teasing me.

"Do you really dislike it?" He asks still sounding very amused as he lets go of me allowing me to take a step back. It's hard to form a coherent thought being so close to him.

"Yes!" I say as I quickly as I sit on my desk.

"That's not what you were saying this morning ..." He says raising his eyebrow, "what was it you said?"

"Don't you dare ..." I manage to get out as my face heats up.

"Something along the lines of ... Jace I never want you to stop ... Jace I want you to ..." He says teasingly and I'm pretty sure I'm bright red right now and I remember what happened this morning.

"If you finish that sentence ..." I manage to squeak out in a barely threatening voice.

"You'll what?" He asks standing in front of me pulling me close again.

"Stop it ..." I beg as my body begins to react to him in ways I can't control and I think he sees it. I think that was his goal all along. To make me want him so much and not be able to do anything about it.

"Alright ... only because I like you so much, my little sex kitten." He says chuckling and I hear my colleague sitting a desk away choke on her coffee.

He grins when he sees her get up and rush off to the kitchen. And I glance around the room quickly to see if there's anyone else nearby and there isn't. They're all still at lunch.

"Jace, do you remember the Christmas party?" I ask him coyly as I stand up and kiss him gently to distract him.

"I remember ... what about it?" He asks as his guard completely slips as I move my kisses from his mouth to jaw trailing to his ear.

"Do you remember how you fucked me on your desk ..." I whisper in his ear teasingly as I hold him close.

"Clary ..." he groans and I can see his face is heating up at the memory.

"Okay well I just wanted to remind you ..." I say brightly pushing him away from me quickly, "enjoy your meeting, honey."

He has a meeting that starts in 10 minutes but he should have left by now but he's been enjoying teasing me too much.

He looks genuinely shocked for a second which makes me feel like I've won this little game we're playing and then he recovers with a killer smirk that makes me melt on the spot.

"You're playing with fire, Clary." He says shaking his head as if he can't believe it. I can't believe it either. When did I become the tease?

"What are you going to do about it?" I ask flirtatiously. It seems to have been the right thing to say because Jace breaks out in a grin.

"Oh Clary, don't think I've forgotten about the candy cane incident ..." He says with a killer smirk, "I am going to enjoy punishing you for all this teasing... so much."

"Is that a promise, Jace?" I tease biting my bottom lip seductively. I don't even know what's come over me but when I see Jace's eyes widen slightly I enjoy being able to bring that reaction out of him.

"Oh babe ... you are going to regret that ..." he warns with a chuckle.

"I'll take my chances." I say shrugging nonchalantly.

And when he leaves to go to his meeting I am hot and bothered and I am really looking forward to getting him alone tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we reach the end of the day I call Jace on his office phone to see what time he'll be done.

"I have to work late tonight baby." Jace says apologetically, "Something has come up but you can go straight home ... the front desk are expecting you and will sort out your key and passes... baby I'm so sorry but honestly just go home and relax."

I feel my heart sink a little at this but I know Jace wouldn't do this unless he had to.

"Jace, I can wait for you." I say in a small voice because I know it makes no sense.

"After what happened yesterday I'm not taking any chances." He says and I blush at the memory of what we did in his bathroom.

"I won't know where anything is." I counter genuinely slightly terrified about being in his place alone.

"I'll have someone meet you there, don't worry they will show you where everything is." He says quickly and I feel bad that I'm pushing him so much so I finally concede.

"Okay." I say glumly. I know it will be fine but I am feeling a little irrational right now.

"Just go home, relax and take a nice long bath. Order some takeout. I'll be back before you know it." Jace says sweetly and I resolve to do exactly as he says. I know it will be fine. Apart from being shown around by his housekeeper I guess?

Jace orders me a cab home and when I get to the front desk they give me multiple pass cards for the all the facilities in the building and suddenly I'm feeling a little bit overwhelmed. I don't even need a key just a pass because the lift opens into his apartment and the entire floor is his.

I stand in the lift and feel like a little girl lost as the staff show me how to use it. I breath a sigh of relief when I'm finally alone and the lift opens up into his apartment.

My mouth falls open when I see how huge it is and I barely get a chance to recover when I turn around and see the last person I would expect to be standing there right now.

"Clarissa Adele Fray. You are so dead." She cries out.

And there standing right in front of me is Isabelle Lightwood.

 **So that's the end of the chapter and goodness it took so long to finish but I was determined to get it up for today (or tonight as the case may be).**

 **Send me some good vibes and maybe we can finish this off by Christmas (at least get to Christmas in the story!)**

 **Let me know what you think in the review box or if there is anything specific you would like to see**

 **xxx**


	13. Chapter 11

**Another update ... but just quickly - Two things:**

 **1\. I had to stay up super late to write this chapter so I'm sure it is full of mistakes**

 **2\. Where the next chapter of this story goes requires your input - read notes at the end of the chapter**

"Izzy!" I cry out in shock, "I didn't know you would be here!" I wonder why Jace didn't tell me but at the same time I know.

If he told me Izzy was going to be waiting for me I would have turned and run for the hills. Up until now everything we've done has been in this perfect little bubble separate from the 'real world'. I haven't had to think about anything or anyone which is why I've felt so comfortable. Right now panic is slowly starting to spread from my chest.

"Jace thought a familiar face would help you settle in." Izzy explains shrugging. I think the look of wild panic on my face is making her hold back.

I laugh nervously. I just don't know what to say.

"Funny that I have to hear about my best friend moving in with my the guy who's practically my brother from him." She says pointedly. And I realise I haven't spoken to her properly since before the Christmas party. I got so caught up in what happened and then in Jace that I haven't messaged her once.

"Izzy ... It just happened so fast." I say quickly but my words sound lame even to my own ears.

"Jace still found time to call me." Izzy counters raising her eyebrows at me.

"You said you weren't close." I muse out loud. She told me he was her brothers best friend and that she had seen him once or twice. That he was a family friend from when she was younger but she wasn't close to him.

"Well I lied. He's been mad about you for a very long time. I've never known him to be like this about someone which is why I ignored it and he stopped asking me about you but little did I know he was pumping your friend Simon for information. When you told me about him I was thinking of a way to tell you without freaking you out but I would never have imagined it would escalated this quickly. So what does this mean?" Izzy explains looking a little contrite.

"That I like him and he's really convincing, like too convincing ... I don't know. Oh God Izzy what have I done?" I gasp out as a full blown panic attack takes over.

"Shit Clary breathe, I didn't mean it like that." She cries out as she pulls me down onto the couch and I didn't even notice us moving but we've changed rooms.

"Fuck." I groan as I take my head into my hands. I look up at her my breathing still laboured and she sits next to me and hugs me close while I slowly calm down.

"I'm happy if you're happy." Izzy says once I am breathing normally again, "He makes you happy right?"

"Yes. He makes me happy and I'm kind of crazy about him. Is that insane?" I say nodding and smiling. The only thing that calmed me down and pulled me out of my panic attack was imagining being in his arms again. I know he's the one for me and I know it's unconventional but I don't think I'd have it any other way right now.

"A little but it's Jace. Things with him are always insane." She says with a smile. I can see the warmth in her words when she speaks about him though and I can tell he means the world to her which makes me think that this couldn't be any more perfect.

With Sebastian he hated all of my friends and wouldn't even speak to them after a while but with Jace he already knows two of my best friends and seems to get on well with them. That makes me think that despite not knowing him for very long I can trust that my judgement is good because they like him too.

"You can say that again. I know it's strange but I feel like I've known him forever. I feel relaxed with him." I tell her trying to voice my feeling out loud. Hoping she will understand that this isn't just a moment of madness.

"You look good. Relaxed. More relaxed than I've seen you since before you got together with that bastard. Well before I made you have a panic attack." Izzy says giggling.

"He does make me feel good." I tell her unsure of what to say and then we're both silent for a long pause. I look around me and try to imagine what will happen next but all I know is as long as I'm with Jace I'll be fine.

"Shall we get you moved in?" Izzy asks pulling me out of my thoughts.

So we start to unpack and I realise Jace lied to me. He doesn't just have a spare bedroom he has four spare bedrooms and this place is huge. I try not to panic when I think about how much it's going to cost but I push those feelings to one side. I want to be with him and I'll do anything I can to make to this work. I wouldn't care if we lived in a tiny run down place like my old apartment as long as we could be together. And that's when I realise how screwed I am. I am falling hard for this amazing perfect man who just a week ago I didn't even think knew my name.

Izzy shows me which room is mine and when we're done she tells me she has a little surprise for me. She takes me to one of the other spare bedrooms and Jace has literally had it converted into an on site office/art studio for me. I had told him how I rarely got to paint anymore with work keeping me busy with digital media and it was just one sentence in one of my many conversations we've had and he just seemed to know how much it meant to me. He's the most considerate person I've ever met and if I was falling for him before I can't even put words to what I'm feeling now. I feel tears spring to my eyes and I blink them away.

"Well fuck me." I gasp out as I look around the room. He's even stocked it with art supplies. I don't even know where he would get the time to do this but then again it is Jace.

"He's really trying to make sure you never leave you know." Izzy says smiling at me as she sits on the desk. She doesn't seem surprised by his actions which tells me gestures like this aren't new to Jace.

"He's doing a good job." I say nodding and sitting on the desk beside her as I take it all in.

"So ... do you want to get some dinner now?" Izzy asks and as she says it my stomach grumbles. I am absolutely ravenous after all the work we've done. I can't believe it but I'm completely moved in. The room Jace has given me is so huge I've managed to put all my stuff away with room to spare and stored away all the things I don't need like kitchen supplies which I will probably end up sending to goodwill at this rate.

"I didn't even realise how late it is..." I say when I look at the time and realise how many hours have passed.

"Well I think we deserve some food now. Why don't you take a shower and I'm going to change too." She says and I nod.

"How about we get some takeout and watch a movie. I can fill you in on everything that's happened since we last spoke properly." I say and I realise how much I genuinely want to tell her everything. She's my best friend and I know if I can talk to someone about what's been happening over the past few days without judgement it's her.

"Well it's about time!" She says looking amused but slightly exasperated at the same time.

We order some take out and watch a movie and Izzy insists it's all on Jace. That he owes us for being absent. I feel a little uneasy about it but I'm not going to argue with Izzy because I know that would be an exercise in futility.

I tell her all about what's happened at the party and after. Everything leading up to the moment I walked into the apartment and saw her. Obviously without going into too much detail about certain aspects.

"Goodness..." Izzy says when I'm finished, "you've fallen for him haven't you? I mean really fallen for him."

"I have but it's kind of impossible not to. I don't think I've ever felt this way before Iz, deep down I'm a little scared." I tell her quietly.

"Of what?" Izzy asks looking genuinely perturbed for the first time during our conversation.

"That this is all going to be over before it's begun... I just don't get what he sees in me..." I say sadly. It's all a little too good to be true and despite how good I feel when Jace is right there in front of me. How much I believe in us when he's not with me the doubt starts creeping in.

"You don't see yourself very clearly Clary," Izzy says shaking her head, "he's crazy about you and you're a strong, beautiful, independent woman who he should be so lucky to have even look at him."

"Thanks but you have to say that, you're my best friend." I say wryly.

"And he's like a brother to me so I can hardly take sides. It's the truth whether you want to believe me or not." Izzy admonishes.

"He could have anyone ... why would he want to be with me?" I ask her shaking my head as if it's the most confounding thing in the world.

"I don't know Clary but all I do know is he doesn't want any other girl he only wants you and it's been that way for a very long time. You guys may have a pretty strange start to your relationship but from what you've told me I can tell you guys are meant to be. I'd bet my bottom dollar on it. I know Jace, I've known him my whole life and I know you too. You're perfect for each other. You're the real deal." She says with such conviction that it makes all my worries melt away.

"Thanks Iz." I say smiling at here "You always know what to say." And it's true I don't know what I would do without her. She's always here for me whenever I need her.

"Well I'm already planning your wedding in my head so I kind of have a vested interest in this." She says raising her eyebrows at me, "I'm maid of honour of course." I can't believe she went there when I haven't even had the chance to go there myself.

"Iz..." I groan and she laughs so hard at the look on my face that I can't help but laugh with her. I know she's teasing but she's only half joking. I can't think that far yet but Izzy's words don't scare me like they should instead they fill me a sense of longing and that's the scary part.

It's around 11pm and we both finally decide to go to sleep.

Iz takes one of the spare rooms and tells me she will probably be gone by the time I wake up because she has an early start the next day.

I throw myself into bed and it's so comfortable yet strange because it's not my own bed. I'm so tired I fall asleep quite quickly but I wake up around 1am and I can't get back to sleep. It's strangely quiet here in this part of town and I know it's going to take me a while to adjust.

I decide to head out into the kitchen to get a glass of water and that's when I see Jace.

He's showered and changed into a pair of pyjamas. His hair is still wet from the shower and my heart stops when I look at him. He's topless and I wonder why it always takes me a while to adjust to looking at him like this. Whether I will always be amazed by how good he looks when I see him again after a short or long absence. It's like coming out of the darkness and being blinded by the sun. He's so perfect even at 1am in the morning.

"When did you get back?" I ask as I stare at him from across the kitchen.

"30 minutes ago. I just took a shower. Why aren't you asleep?" He asks as I pour myself a glass of water. He comes to stand next to me and I take a big gulp of water.

"I don't really know I'm pretty tired but its so strange being here. I don't know. It's lovely Jace all that you did. But it's a new place ... It's so different than what I'm used to. I'm used to the constant sounds of New York to lull me to sleep. I don't know ... it's just so quiet here." I ramble mostly to myself and when I look up I notice his face has dropped and I immediately want to kick myself

"Okay." He says and his face is blank now but I can tell he's not happy. Me and my big mouth. I must sound like the most ungrateful person in the world. He starts to walk away and I know I've upset him.

"I didn't mean ..." I start trying to think of something to say but words fail me and I feel my face burn in embarrassment.

"It's fine." He says sighing and turning back to face me and I can't understand the look on his face and it scares me that I have no idea what he's thinking.

"Jace ..." I beg trying to think of something to say but I'm so tired and so wired at the same time I can't get my words out.

"Please Clary. It's been a long day and I just need to sleep. We can talk about this tomorrow I promise." He says tiredly and turns on his heel.

"Okay." I call after him lamely still not able to get my words out.

"Good night." He calls back and then he's gone from my line of sight as he disappears around the corner.

"Fuck." I groan. He must seriously think I'm the most ungrateful selfish human being in the world. I fill up my glass of water and drink it all hoping it will help but I still feel sick with worry. I decide there's nothing to be done except going to bed.

I'm in bed for what feels like an eternity and I toss and turn until I can't take it anymore.

I pad back out into the hallway and walk towards the room Izzy told me was Jace's. I can see the light is as the door is slighting ajar and I don't hesitate as I walk into the room.

He's sitting back on his bed wide awake with his laptop open typing away furiously. He's still working so now I feel even worse than before and resolve to turn back and leave before he sees me just at the moment he looks up and sees me.

"Clary?" He says in a confused tone when he looks up at me, "what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep ... It's even worse now I know that you're mad at me. Jace please ..." I ramble because clearly that worked so well before. I don't even know what to say so I just stop.

"I'm not." He says sighing, "I'm not mad at you." He pushes his laptop closed and puts it on his bedside table.

"You are." I insist frozen to the spot as he starts walking towards me.

"I'm angry at myself." He says shaking his head standing in front of me, "For thinking I could make you stay with things... With objects. When I know you're not like that. I know I can't make you stay but I was hoping you would see how much I wanted you to ... that you'd enjoy being here too." He looks quite resolved now as if he's come to terms with it.

"Who said I was leaving?" I ask him blinking in confusion.

"But .. You said..." He starts looking equally confused but I cut him off but putting my finger to his lips and shushing him. I take both of his hands in mine and stare up at him. I know I need to make him understand and he lets out a little sigh as squeeze his hands in what I try to make a reassuring gesture.

"What I meant is, I don't know how long it will take me to get used to this. You didn't let me finish. I want to get used to this Jace. I really do and I'm not ready to leave even though you've probably had enough of me," I say with a small smile, "Today was fun with Izzy. I really enjoyed it. But I'm overtired now I think that's part of it. Can I sit with you?"

"Of course ..." he says gently taking my hands and pulling me down next to him on his bed. I lean into his side.

"You're still working? Do you ever stop ..." I ask incredulously.

"I'm just replying to emails ... I couldn't sleep ... it can wait until tomorrow..." He says sounding a little embarrassed, "I was trying to take my mind off ... of you."

"And now?" I ask him gently looking up at him hoping he can understand the look in my eyes. How much I want this.

"It didn't work ... I could never take my mind off of you no matter how hard I tried." He says cupping my face but he doesn't lean down to kiss me like I expect him to. Instead he's pulling me into his lap and against his chest.

"I'm sorry Jace... I'm not very good at this." I mumble as he holds me against him. "We keep having these misunderstandings and I know it's my fault. I'm sorry."

"Don't be baby, it's not your fault. I overreacted. I keep overreacting... and like you said we just need to learn to communicate better. It's just ..." he sighs cutting himself off.

"Just what?" I ask gently looking up at him.

"Nothing." He says quietly and he looks a little pink.

"Please tell me." I ask reaching up to run my hand over his jaw. I just want to be touching him. It calms me down and I hope it calms him down too.

"Okay but don't laugh at me..." He says grinning as my other hand comes up to run through his hair. Now I've started I just can't stop touching him and I can tell he's enjoying it just as much as I am if not more.

"I promise." I say as I stare up at him.

"I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and this will all be a dream. Or that you're going to up and leave me ..." He admits looking slightly abashed. And I feel genuinely relieved because I've been feeling the same thing. It was what I was trying to explain to Izzy earlier but failing miserably.

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, Jace." I say gently as I lean forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"Okay." He says and the word comes out like a whoosh of breath in my ear as I plant another kiss on his jaw.

"Can I stay here tonight?" I whisper between kisses which I am planting all over the right side of his face.

"Of course." He says sounding a little out of sorts.

I plant a quick kiss on lips and I feel a shift in the air and his hands come down onto my back holding me against him as he kisses me back. They trail up my spine and soon he's cupping my face and kissing me so gently, so lovingly in a way I've never been kissed before. I pull away after a while and climb off him before we get too carried away because I'm actually exhausted and I know he must be too.

I pull him down next to me and he hits the light and we're plunged into darkness. We're lying face to face and I can just about make out the outline of his face.

"I really enjoyed falling asleep with you last night. It was one of the best nights sleep I've had in a while." I whisper to him as he pulls me into his arms holding me close.

"Me too." He whispers back as I snuggle into him enjoying the feeling of being so close to him.

"You know you were wrong." I say out loud after a moment of silence.

"How so?" He asks and I can hear the curious note in his voice.

"I really love the art studio. It was the only thing that stopped me from running out of here when you got pissed at me. I couldn't leave it." I say teasingly.

"Oh really." He says sounding genuinely amused.

"Mmmhmm." I reply grinning into the darkness.

"I'm glad ... well I guess at least I have you hooked now. The rest is up to me." He says back in an equally teasing tone.

"Sure is." I say with an involuntary yawn as tiredness takes over my body again.

"Mmmm ... Good night baby." He whispers as he pulls me so close there's not a breath of space between us.

"Good night, honey." I whisper back.

"I like it when you call me that." He says quietly.

"I'll keep that in mind, honey." I say barely able to get my words out.

"Shhh... Sleep baby." He says rubbing my back soothingly. It feels so good to be this close to him and in a warm fuzzy cocoon of bliss.

And in moments I am fast asleep.

 **So you have a couple of options here ... tell me what you want to see next, that's one option.**

 **The second option is I finish writing the next chapter which is the Christmas chapter and end this story there tomorrow.**

 **The third option is I write the Christmas chapter and post it and do a series of post story epilogue and/or flashback chapters depending on if there is anything you want me explore. I have a few already outlined but not sure if it's the right way to go.**

 **Entirely up to you guys so let me know in the next 12 hours so I can get this all done.**

 **How amazing would it be to actually have a finished story but I don't want this to be rushed hence the need for your input.**


End file.
